Perfect
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: In a small town a group of friends is at the crossroads of thier lives; Senior Year. They've all got secrets to keep and decisions to make. From learning to live disabled to finding true love, can they handle what Life throws at them? "My grandmother once told me, 'Never let anybody define who you are, people will only love you as much as you love yourself.'"
1. Summer

**Perfect **

**Chapter 1: Summer **

It was a hot August day in Sherwood, Minnesota. There was a nice breeze so the heat was bearable, and on the Knight's farm there was a black pickup truck parked with two teens sitting on the hood of the truck. They were taking a break from working the farm and relaxing a bit before they had to work again. They both had been working all morning and deserved the break.

"It's our senior year, dude can you believe it?" James asked his best friend Kendall Knight.

Kendall's father Kenneth Knight owned the farm. Kendall and his friends all worked the farm and his dad paid them. Kendall's parents were spilt up and Kendall lived with his mother in town, but came to the farm to work. Kendall's parents were on good terms and got along.

"No, it's coming up so fast," Kendall said nodding his head. He reached up to the top of the truck and grabbed the bud light bottle from up there and handed one to James. He then grabbed one for himself and opened it as James opened his, "What are you gonna do when you get out of high school?" Kendall asked after a few moment of silence.

"Dude I don't care what I am doing, as long as I have money, fame, and girls or guys I am gonna be just fine," James said as he took a drink of his beer. Kendall scoffed at that.

"You're crazy," Kendall said shaking his head. He knew James wanted fame, but to plan his future like that was bad. James wasn't even planning on going to college. Kendall knew that was going to bite his friend in the butt eventually.

"Am I crazy? I mean it's what everybody wants," James said.

"Not me, man," Kendall said shaking his head, "it's not what I want," he said slowly.

"You're an odd one Knight," James said laughing at the blonde. Kendall just shook his head. He knew James was the odd one here, but knew better than to say it. He would just go along with James to keep him from getting mad.

"So, what about Logan?" Kendall asked referring to James' boyfriend of two years.

"What about him?" James asked looking over at Kendall. Kendall chuckled lightly and shook his head. He didn't like the way James treated Logan, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want upset James, as he had an explosive temper.

"He's your boyfriend," Kendall said.

"So, we're not going to the same college or anything it will probably end when high school ends. I'm not even going to college," James said shrugging. He looked over at Kendall who was looking at him like he had grown three heads. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by water splashing both him and James.

"Carlos!" Kendall and James yelled as laughter erupted from beside them. They both looked over to see their friend Carlos holding an empty bucket laughing.

"Hey guys," Carlos said once he sobered up a bit. "Can you believe in just one week we are going to be seniors," he said excitedly.

"I know," Kendall said sitting up and grabbing a bud light and offering it to the Latino who took it. He stepped up to the truck and stood there with his friends.

"Can you guys believe we'll be graduating in like ten months," Carlos asked.

"No I can't, I mean I always thought it would be, you, me, Logie," Kendall said looking over at James who was glaring at him.

"I only have a few more credits to get Knight," James said smacking Kendall upside the head.

"Yeah this will be our last hockey season together though," Carlos said looking a bit sad.

"You guys know what coach says though," James said referring to their hockey coach as he looked at his two best friends.

"Once a lumberjack, always a lumberjack," the three of them said together laughing. They clinked their bottles together and each took a drink.

"This year is gonna be the best," Carlos said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. The three sat in silence for a moment. "I suppose we should get back to work before my dad gets out here," Kendall said sliding off his truck. James sighed and did the same. They stashed their beer in the truck cabin and got to work once more.

-Perfect-

Katie Knight sighed as she wheeled herself along the path that led to the lake behind her father's farm. Her twin brother; Kendall was working on the farm with a few of his friends and convinced her to come along. Katie had spent some time on the house in her room. She had been going through her things and found one of her old gold medals. That had led her to where she was now.

She was sitting on the bank of the lake she had used to swim in as a kid. Now all she could do was sit and look. All thanks to one car accident. Katie shook her head at the memories. She didn't want to think about it. Katie looked down at the medal. She thought of her dreams before the accident.

Katie had once had dreams of becoming an Olympian. Years ago when she was a kid, Katie had begged her mom to let her take gymnastics at the local rec. center. Jennifer had given in and let her. Katie had been so happy. She had gone to every class and learned everything she could. Soon enough she was top of her class and everyone went to her for help. She was a prodigy. She then joined any team she could. She had continued with the rec. center's team and joined the school team as well. She had won countless medals. She had been well on her way to achieving that dream, only to have it all ripped away because of one accident.

That accident now seemed like a distant memory to her now. She had been in a car accident. She had been pinned in the car for a few hours before they were able to get her out. The damage to her spine had been done though. Her spine had been compressed in the accident and she could no longer feel anything below her waist. Her accident had been a few months ago, but it still only felt like yesterday she was waking up in the hospital not able to feel her legs and doctors tell her she might never walk again.

She continued to stare at the medal. It was the last medal she had won last year for the school's gymnastics' team. It was taunting her. It was a reminder that she would never be able to do it again. No matter how hard she tried, nothing would able her to do gymnastics. She might be able to walk, but her gymnast dreams were gone.

Katie looked up at the sky. She wanted to ask why? She knew there was reason for this happening. She couldn't come up with a good reason for why this happened to her. That was just it though, there was no good reason.

"You can be so cruel when you want to be," Katie said still looking up at the sky. She got no answer other than the wind blowing around her or the birds chirping in the trees. She sighed and lowered his gaze back to the medal in her lap.

Katie touched the medal lightly and felt a tear slip down her cheek and down to her chin. The tear fell down on the medal in her lap. A few more tears managed to slip down her cheeks. She grabbed the medal. It was cold and heavy in her hand. She flipped it over and looked at it. She saw her name on the medal with a number one. More tears came and fell down her cheeks. Katie looked up at the lake once more. She lifted the medal and with a grunt she threw it as far as she could. She watched as the medal flew through the air and landed in the lake with a splash. She then fall back in her chair letting her tears fall.

-Perfect-

Camille Roberts was sitting in her bedroom staring at her cell phone. She wasn't waiting for a phone call. She was trying to will herself to make a phone call. She hadn't called her best friend Katie Knight, in weeks. She hadn't been able to talk to her since the accident. Camille sighed and shook her head. She just couldn't face her best friend without seeing her differently. Katie was in a wheel chair and everything had changed.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. She jumped and placed a hand over her heart. She wasn't expecting anyone. She walked over to the door and opened it. She came face to face with three of her friends, Lucy Stone, Jo Taylor, and Stephanie King.

"Oh hey," Camille said.

"Are you still moping around?" Lucy asked hands on her hips.

"Not moping," Camille said moving aside to let them into her room.

"Yeah right, you so are," Stephanie said.

"Come on Camille, you can't just sit here depressed. There's only a week before school starts," Jo said moving over to Camille.

"Jo's is right, come on," Stephanie said grabbing Camille's hand. They then proceeded to drag Camille down the stairs and out the door after telling her mother, who was in the living room, they wouldn't keep her out too late. They all piled into Lucy's black car and headed for the mall. They were going to take Camille out and make her have some fun.

They arrived at the mall and Jo pulled Camille out of the car. The four of them entered the mall and made their way to nearest clothing store. Camille sighed knowing this was going to be a long night. She had other things on her mind and just wanted to be alone. She knew the girls hearts were in the right place, bow just wasn't the time for it.

-Perfect-

Carlos Garcia sighed as he listened to his parents yell again. It was nothing new to him. They were always yelling. He was used to it by now. They fought over a lot of things. They fought over money to not liking the others job.

Carlos' father, Carlos Sr. was a police officer. He was chief of police to be exact. He worked hard to keep the streets clean and get kids off the street by curfew. Carlos' mother, Sylvia, corporate woman. She worked in a big building in the town about an hour away. She worked with computer software. Neither of them got to see one another much, and that was what Carlos suspected caused the fights.

Carlos sighed and grabbed his headphones from his desk. He put them on and turned his iPod on. He drowned out the yelling and sat back on his bed. It was part of the routine. When he got tired of the yelling he turned his music on. It was his escape from the dysfunction. It was his way to forget everything. He would pretend that they weren't fighting sometimes. He would pretend that they were a normal family. He would imagine the three of them sitting down to dinner at night and have a civil conversation. He would imagine watching TV together or playing board games like they used to when Carlos was little. He sighed knowing that those days were over though.

None of his friends knew about his parents fighting. He wanted to keep it that way too. He would only plan to have friends over when on of his parents were gone. That way they wouldn't have to hear the yelling that Carlos was accustomed to hearing.

Carlos felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. He had gotten a text from James. He opened it.

_What you doing? I am bored._

Carlos knew when James was bored he would try and come over. He knew it would be better to head over to James' right now. He quickly tapped out his reply and sat up. He took his headphones off and sent the message to James.

_Nothing._

_Come over. _

Carlos looked at the time. It was still early in the evening. There was time to do something, which was better than sitting around doing nothing. He thought it over for a minute before replying to James.

_I'll be over in a few and we can hang out. _

Carlos got ready to leave. He got a message from James telling him to hurry up. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his car keys from the dresser. That was the only good thing about his parents fighting. They always got him expensive things to make up for it. His car was a newer model than most of his friends cars and ran nicely. He left his room and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to James' house, be back later," He hollered over the noise of his parents. He didn't wait for a reply. He never usually got one anyways. His parents were in their own little world when they fought. That was when he matter the least to them.

-Perfect-

James Diamond was sitting in his bedroom, bored out of his mind. He had told Logan he was busy, but the truth was he didn't want to go over to his house right now. He knew Logan would probably try and talking him into going to college again. He didn't want to hear that lecture again. He had instead texted Carlos to see if he was busy. He was on his way over. If he hadn't been able to come over then he would've had to text Kendall. He needed someone to talk to. He was all alone right now.

James' mother, Brooke Diamond was never around. She owned her own business, and was always working. She had new clients to win, old ones to keep happy. She was constantly working and never stayed home much. She was always on the go. Then there was his father, Eli Diamond. Eli and Brooke had divorced years ago and James didn't see much of his dad. He saw him once maybe twice a year, on his birthday and Christmas. James was used to it though. He liked being alone sometimes. He could have parties when he wanted and do what he wanted.

A few minutes passed before James heard a car pull into the driveway. He jumped up and made his way down stairs and out the door before Carlos could get up the driveway.

"Waiting for me much?" Carlos asked a brow arched at him.

"I'm bored, let's go to the mall or something?" James said walking over to Carlos' car.

"No Logan?" Carlos asked.

"He's been bugging me about college lately. He doesn't understand that I don't want to go. I've got other plans," James said letting his annoyance for Logan show.

"If he gets on your nerves then dump him," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Can't, won't pass senior year if I do," James said.

"I thought you had plans," Carlos said confused.

"Yeah, but my mom said she'd cut me off if I didn't at least graduate high school," James said bitterly. Carlos laughed and shook his head. "The one time she tries to be a mom and I have to suffer," he added.

"She does care about you James," Carlos said.

"She's got a weird way of showing it," James said. They both got in the car and Carlos drove them to the small mall Sherwood had. It wasn't much, but it had a theater and an arcade for the kids and teens and a few good clothing shops and a food court.

-Perfect-

Logan Mitchell sighed as he grabbed his bike from beside the house. It was his only mode of transportation at the moment. He just needed to get out of his house. He didn't need to be reminded of how empty it was.

Logan didn't mind it most of the time, but sometimes it just got to be too much. His parents, Joanna and David Mitchell were always going to business parties. They had offered to take him, but he declined. It was a nice summer evening and Logan wanted to make the most of it before school started. Logan didn't like going to office parties anyways. They were always boring and he was usually the only kid there if he did go. He was old enough now to stay home on his own.

When they weren't going to parties they were talking business. They both worked together at a big corporate job. Logan wasn't sure what they did exactly. They both were interested in Logan's business, they just never really had time to sit down with him lately. As he got older they worked more. Now he hardly saw them.

Logan grabbed his bike and walked out to the street and started riding. It was a nice way to get out of the house and exercise. He made it about a block before he ran into his best friend Kendall.

"Logie," Kendall said as the brunette passed it. Logan stopped his bike and turned to face him.

"Hey Ken, what you doing out here? I thought you'd be at the farm," Logan said.

"Dad's giving me two weeks off. One to get ready for school and another to get used to my new school schedule before I go back to work on the farm," Kendall said.

"You gonna join the FFA?" Logan asked teasingly.

"Hell no, I'm only working there to get money," Kendall said. Logan laughed.

"So, what you doing out here?" Logan asked.

"Just walking," Kendall shrugged. Logan knew the reason behind it. He knew Kendall couldn't sit still. Logan lived right next door to Kendall and they had been friends since they were able to walk.

"So, how's Katie doing?" Logan asked. He got off his bike and walked with the blonde.

"She's doing good," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Well that's good," Logan said nodding his head as well. Katie as like a sister to him.

"So, how are things with James then?" Kendall asked.

"Eh," Logan waved his hand. He didn't really want to talk about James. He hoped Kendall could take a hint.

They continued to walk and talk for a bit. They talked about anything and everything that came to mind. They talked about their upcoming senior year. They talked about their plans for the future. Eventually they decided to head home.

"Have you heard from Mille," Logan asked as they neared their houses.

"No, and Katie's wondering where she is too," Kendall said shaking his head.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I think she feels guilty about what happened," Kendall stated calmly.

"Well she was driving, it would make sense," Logan said nodding his head. He had been thinking that too. "Do you think she's responsible for this?" he asked as they turned down their street.

"Accidents happen, people make mistake, I don't think it was Camille's fault. It was that drunken idiots fault," Kendall said bitterly. Logan nodded his head. He knew Kendall was still upset about Katie's accident.

"Hey, stop it," Logan said, "don't hold on to the past," he said.

"I know," Kendall sighed.

"Hey, look I've got some reading to do, but I'll see you later ok," Logan said bringing his bike over to his house. He turned to look at Kendall who was standing on the sidewalk still.

"I'll hold you to that," Kendall said.

Logan laughed and shook his head. He knew the blonde would be over later demanding that they hang out. He would give in, because Kendall was just that way. He could get Logan to do just about anything.

"Logie," Kendall called. Logan turned to look at the blonde. "Don't work too hard, the school year hasn't even started yet," he teased. Logan just laughed and waved the blonde off. "I mean it, you might die if you study too hard," Kendall hollered.

"I said good bye," Logan hollered back. He laughed as he closed the door. Kendall was a character, he'd give him that much. They had been best friends since before Logan could remember. He knew if anyone knew him, it would be Kendall. Kendall knew what was on his mind or when he was in a bad mood. That was one thing Logan liked about the blonde. Logan made his way to his bedroom. He would probably just spend the rest of the night in, until Kendall came over later demanding attention from him. Logan would give it to him too. He always did.

**So here's a new one from me. I know, I know another new one? I've got so many to work on. I am still working on them. This is just added to the ever growing list. I've been working hard on it. It's the winner from my poll. It's what most of the voters wanted. Anyways review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Day Damn One

**So I'd like to thank, **_Swayzee Sweetheart, KSchmidtluvr24, rawbbles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and IceRush _**for all reviewing to this. I was a bit nervous about posting since I dind't know how people would like it. **

**Chapter 2: Day Damn One**

Kendall groaned as made his way down to the kitchen. It was the first day of school and he didn't want to go. He didn't hate school, he just didn't like getting up at seven in the morning. He was a little grateful that he didn't have to go to the farm though. His dad never made him work the first week of school. He let him get used to his new schedule before he worked the farm again.

Kendall walked into the kitchen where Katie was already eating and Jennifer was moving about the kitchen. She was finally going back to work. She had taken the last month off to help Katie out. Now that Katie was going to school she could go back to work.

"Morning Katie," Kendall said as he walked over to the cupboard. He started making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Ken-dull," Katie greeted him as always. Kendall was used to it by now.

"You two excited to be seniors?" Jennifer asked. She stopped what she was doing and turned to her two kids.

"No," they both said together. Jennifer frowned at the answer. Kendall and Katie however look at one another and laughed. Jennifer shook her head and went about her business.

"Gotta love the twin thing," Kendall said holding a hand up to Katie. She high-fived him laughing still. Kendall smiling, glad that he got Katie to laugh for the first time in weeks.

"So you driving to school then?" Jennifer asked Kendall.

"Yeah, told Logan I'd give him a ride too since he can't drive yet," Kendall said.

"Still?" Katie asked.

"He hasn't found someone to teach him. His parents are always busy," Kendall said.

"Will you take you're sister," Jennifer asked cutting into the conversation her kids were having.

"Of course," Kendall said looking at her. Katie just rolled her eyes. She wasn't able to drive anymore and she hated it. They finished eating in silence and Jennifer left. "You ready?" Kendall asked once he finished eating.

"Might as well go," Katie said. She wheeled herself to the door with Kendall behind her turning the lights off. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. They both moved over to Kendall's truck as Logan walked outside next door.

"Hey Logie, I was just about to come over and get you," Kendall said as he tossed his backpack into the cabin of his truck. He walked around to help Katie get in.

"Hey Ken," Logan said walking over to them. "Katie you're looking a beautiful as ever," he complimented her.

"If you were straight I'd be flattered," Katie said. Logan laughed and helped Kendall get Katie into the back seat of the truck. She didn't mind sitting in back, she preferred it.

"You excited for school?" Katie asked leaning out the door a bit.

"Probably more than you two," Logan said laughing. He shut the back door of the truck once Katie was inside and buckling herself in.

"That's for sure," Kendall said as he loaded Katie's wheelchair into the back of the truck. Logan got into the passengers seat and Kendall walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"Come on School's not that bad," Logan said shaking his head.

"Oh I think it is," Kendall said. He didn't understand why Logan loved school so much. It was boring. It was just the governments way to keep track of kids. Kendall had often referred to the way kids walked in the hallways almost like a herd of cattle moving. To get a laugh from Logan he's even moo sometimes.

"Just drive Knight," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan and put the key the ignition and the truck roared to life.

"Here we go, time to start our last year of high school," Kendall said monotonously. Katie rolled her eyes at her brother and sat back in her seat and pulled her ear buds out and put them in.

"Knock it off, it won't be that bad," Logan said placing his hand on Kendall's thigh. Kendall looked down at his hand before smiling. He then pulled out of the driveway and Logan withdrew his hand.

Maybe, just maybe, this year wasn't going to be that bad.

-Perfect-

James groaned as he pulled into the school's parking lot. He hated that he even had to be here. He had a deal with his mother though. He had to at least finish high school to get a hold of his trust fund. He found a parking spot cutting another kid off in the process. It was first come first serve. Everyone knew that. The school parking lot was a dangerous place. No one cared about traffic rules or where they parked. They all just tried to get a spot. Miraculously there was never an accident. Ok, maybe a few fender benders, but other than that nothing serious.

James got out of his car as a truck pulled into the handicap spot across the lot. He knew who it was. He watch as Kendall and Logan got out of the truck. They then began to help Katie out of the truck. James made his way over to the three.

"Katie," James said once she was situated on her chair. "Gorgeous as ever." he smiled charmingly at her.

"Charming as ever, but I'd try complimenting the guy you're dating," Katie said jerking her head in Logan's direction.

"He's know he's gorgeous right Loges?" James asked looking at his boyfriend who blushed and looked away from James.

"Wait he can compliment you, but when I do you can't take it?" Logan asked.

"He's bi, you're gay, there's a difference," Katie said shrugging.

"You are odd," Logan said shaking his head.

"Ok when he compliments he's actually attracted to me while you're just saying it to be nice," Katie said.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't know a beautiful woman when I see one," Logan said.

"Ok, but still he's at least the slightest bit attracted to me," Katie said pointing at James.

"Again I say, you are odd," Logan sighed shaking his head.

"They both are," James said jabbing Kendall lightly. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"You seen Carlos yet?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"Not yet, but he'll probably be late, you know how he is," James said.

"Oh ye, have little faith."

James turned around and saw Carlos standing behind him. He had his backpack and seemed ready for school, the only problem was he had a black eye.

"What happened to you?" Katie asked.

"What?" Carlos asked confused. Katie reached into her messengers bag and pulled out her compact and handed it to Carlos. He opened it and looked at his eye. "Oh shit," he said touching the bruise. He then started laughing.

"Care to fill us in dude?" James asked.

"Ok so I thought I woke up late," Carlos started. The others all leaned against Kendall's truck to listen to his story. "I tried to get out of bed just quick and I fell face first onto the floor," he said.

"You are such a klutz man," Kendall said shaking his head.

"I know, it's a curse," Carlos said causing the others to laugh at him.

"What's so funny?"

The group looked past Carlos to see Camille standing a few feet away.

"Mille," Katie said smiling at her friend. Camille smiled, but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. Katie wheeled herself over to Camille.

"Where the hell have you been?" Katie asked looking up at her.

"Busy, went to visit my dad for a few weeks and my mom's been really sick lately," Camille said shrugging.

"We've missed you up at the farm," Logan said.

"Oh please, I hardly work there anyways," Camille said waving her hand. The others laughed.

"Yeah, but we've had no one to bring up lemonade to cool us off," Carlos said grinning.

"Screw off Garcia, it ain't gonna happen," Camille said smiling again. This time it reached her eyes.

"A guy can dream right?" Carlos asked.

"No, especially if it never gonna happen," Camille said shaking her head.

"Buzz kill," Carlos said sticking his tongue out at Camille. Camille just rolled her eyes.

"You guys ready, this year is the year everything changes," Camille said.

"Don't start that bull shit," James said shaking his head. Camille and Katie both laughed at that. They knew James didn't want to be here.

"Why are you even here if you don't want to be?" Camille asked.

"His mom is threatening to cut him off," Logan said.

"It's stupid, I mean it's only high school," James sighed shaking his head.

"Come on, might as well get this over with," Kendall said. The others all nodded their head and they made their way towards the front entrance, which now had a wheelchair ramp.

"A ramp?" Katie said shocked.

"My mom," James said.

"What?" Katie asked confused.

"I told her that going to school would be hard for you since there was only two ramps, one in back and one on the side. She donated money to the school and told them to get them up before the year started," James said.

"Wow, that was awfully nice of you," Carlos said.

"Well, Katie doesn't deserve to be treated like a second class citizen," James said shrugging. He didn't notice the looks Logan and Kendall were giving him.

-Perfect-

Logan entered his British Literature class with Kendall beside him. Kendall had wanted to take the class and talked Logan into it last year. He had said it would broaden his horizons. Logan didn't understand why Kendall wanted to take the class, but gave in. He'd sit for a day and probably drop the class for another.

"I don't know why you wanted to take this class," Logan said looking at the blonde as they sat down together.

"It's different, it'll be fun," Kendall said giving the brunette his charming smile. Logan melted right there and he forgot all notions of dropping the class. He knew Kendall would talk him out of it anyways.

"Yeah right, I could be taking a more important class like Trig or AP Bio," Logan said.

"You're already taking AP Chem. and Calculus," Kendall said rolling his eyes at Logan.

"So," Logan said. Kendall chuckled and shook his head. Logan just sat back and listened to their teacher talk about what was expected of them in the class. He covered the syllabus and things like that.

The hour went by too slowly for Logan's liking. It just seemed to drag by. Kendall was busy taking notes so he didn't distract the brunette at all. Logan could tell that the blonde wanted to be here. He however didn't really.

The bell rang and they both packed their things up and left the room. Logan was never so glad to be out of the room. Maybe in a week or two he'd actually like the class, but right now it was at the bottom of his list.

"Where you off to next Logie?" Kendall asked.

"We've got choir," Logan said, "how you got three classes back to back to back with me I'll never know," he sighed.

"Plus we have Calc and AP English together," Kendall sing songed.

"Oh god don't remind me," Logan said, "if you have psyche and study hall I will slap you," he said.

"You better just slap me now," Kendall said holding his hand out to Logan.

"How the hell did you swing that?" Logan asked smacking Kendall's arm.

"I don't know, I guess there was no room in the food service class," Kendall shrugged. Logan shook his head. Leave it to Kendall to get seven classes with him, while James only had three classes with him.

"You know, James isn't gonna like this," Logan said shaking his head. James was jealous enough, since he and Kendall spent so much time together already.

"James can kiss my ass," Kendall said as they walked along.

"Over my dead body," James said as he joined the two. He slung his arm over Logan's shoulders. "What's up?" he asked.

"We're heading to choir you gonna be there?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," James said.

"Skipping class on the first day?" Kendall asked.

"I said I'd graduate, I never said I'd be there all the time," James argued. Kendall just shook his head.

"Do you have lunch next?" Logan asked James.

"No, I have the late lunch," James said.

"We don't even have lunch together?" Logan asked. He wasn't really shocked, and didn't care that much. He knew James would probably be upset once he found out how many classes he had with Kendall.

"Sorry babe," James said.

"I guess it'll just be me and you Logie, I think Carlos has the late lunch too," Kendall said. Logan just nodded his head not looking at James.

-Perfect-

"There is no way it's a coincidence that they have seven classes together," James said shaking his head.

"Why do you care? It's not like you really care about him," Carlos said looking at James annoyed. They had been talking about Kendall and Logan for the last five minutes and Carlos was trying to eat.

"I need him, I won't pass my classes if he doesn't make me study," James said shaking his head. "I mean I am making up Geometry already," he added.

"I can help you study if you grow the balls to dump him finally," Carlos offered.

"He's my only hope Los," James said shaking his head.

"Stringing him along will only hurt him in the end," Carlos said.

"So, he'll be fine besides he's got Kendall there who will swoop in if he hasn't already," James said bitterly.

"Do you care about Logan?" Carlos asked.

"No," James said firmly.

"So why do you care if Kendal…" Carlos trailed off a look of recognition crossing his face. "That's why you started dating him? To keep him from Kendall," he said.

"No," James said quickly.

"Oh my god you asshole!"

"Ok maybe," James shrugged, "I wanted to see if I could get him before Kendall did and I won, but he's a prude," he added grinning.

"What two years and no sex?"

"I didn't say I wasn't getting any."

"Asshole."

"I've got to be if I plan on making it in Hollywood," James said waving his hand.

Carlos just shook his head. He knew James was a lot of things, and he even made excuses for him sometimes. What James was doing right now, was just bad. He didn't know what to do. Logan was his friend, but James was too. He had known James longer that's for sure. He knew James would expect this to stay between them, and it would. He couldn't hurt Logan like that.

"Hey there boys."

Carlos turned and saw Lucy Stone and Stephanie King standing behind him. They both sat down on either side of him.

"What's up ladies," Carlos said.

"Nothing much, Camille has the early lunch and we thought we'd hang out with you two," Lucy said shrugging.

"Wow, we're honored," James said rolling his eyes.

"You should be," Stephanie teased. James cracked a smile at that, but kept his interest hidden.

"So, there's a party this weekend," Lucy said getting down to business. James' interest peaked as did Carlos' as well.

"A party?" James asked.

"Yeah, Jennifer G. is throwing one," Stephanie said nodding her head. "it's kind of like surviving the first week of school party," she said waving her hand.

"You should totally come," Lucy said placing her hand on Carlos' arm.

"Yeah," Stephanie said placing her hand on his other arm.

"Both of you," Lucy said looking at James and winking at him.

"We'll be there," James said nodding his head.

"Great, bring your friends," Stephanie said standing up. Lucy followed suit and they both left. Carlos watched them walk away.

"Dude are you dense?" James asked shaking his head.

"Huh?" Carlos asked looking at James confused.

"They were coming onto you dude," James said.

"What?" Carlos asked shocked. He thought back. "No," he said shaking his head.

"They totally were," James laughed.

Carlos just shook his head. There was no way Lucy and Stephanie had been hitting on him. There were two of Camille's friends and they had never really looked at him before. Camille wouldn't even look at him that way. She was constantly shooting him down.

-Perfect-

Katie was sitting in her English class with Camille, Carlos, and James. The teacher had given them their syllabus and given them their first novel for the year. They were to sit quietly and read the first three chapters. No one followed the rule. The whole class was talking and their teacher didn't seem to even care.

"So Katie, how's your day been going?" Carlos asked leaning over to be closer to her.

"Good, I mean people are giving me weird looks, but I'm used to it," Katie shrugged. She had been talking to James and Carlos for most of the class. Camille could hardly look at her. She knew it was because of the accident. She was just like most of the others. She was treating her differently.

"Well if anyone gives you trouble let me know and I'll take care of them," James said. Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"You guys are as bad as Kendall," Katie sighed.

"Well you're still you, just in a chair," Carlos said.

"For now," James added. Carlos nodded his head once more.

"I know, I've got physical therapy at 2:30 everyday, which is why I've got study hall and free period at the end of the day," Katie said.

"How's that been going?" Carlos asked interestedly.

"Fine," Katie said a bit bitterly.

"Making progress?" James asked.

"A little," Katie said. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't making as much progress as she had hoped. She wanted to show people that this damage wasn't permanent, and that she'd be up and walking in no time. That wasn't the case though. She was still chair bound after four months. She hated it.

"You'll get there, it just takes time," James said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ha, yeah, we're making minimal progress with the maximum effort and nothing is happening. We're just going in circles it seems," Katie said bitterly.

"Don't give up, you've got a dream to follow," James said encouragingly.

"I doubt it will come true now," Katie sighed.

The bell rang and the class left. Katie gathered her things into the bag at the side of her chair and made her way to the office. She had physical therapy and Kenneth would be picking her up soon, since Jennifer was working.

"Ah, Katie," the secretary, Kelly Wainwright, said smiling at her.

"Hey Ms. Wainwright," Katie said.

"Your dad just called he's on his way," Kelly said. Katie nodded her head. She only had a few minutes to wait before Kenneth picked her up.

He took her to her therapy. She spent the hour telling her physical therapist, Maggie, she made no progress even though she did everything she said. She then spent the hour laying on a table while Maggie moved her legs and did other things Katie found useless. Katie didn't want to give up hope, but she couldn't help it. Things just seemed really hopeless right now. Things just weren't working out like she thought they would.

-Perfect-

Camille made her way into her last class of the day. She didn't have this class with Katie, or any of her other friends. She didn't mind though. She just needed to get away. She had heard the way Katie was talking about being in the chair. It only made her feel worse.

To top things off everywhere Camille went people stared at her. It was like everyone now knew who she was. She was the one who had hurt Katie and taken the towns hope away. Katie had been the town's hope for getting on the map and getting more tourists to come visit during the summers.

Sherwood was a small town, in the middle of nowhere practically. During the summer there was few tourists that came here, but not many. The town was starting to suffer because of it. Local school funding was getting cut, family owned business were being put out of business by bigger corporate businesses. Camille had doomed the town, in most to the towns eyes.

Camille hated the way they treated her because of it now. She got cold stares where ever she went, and people talked about her. She could tell form the way they stopped talking when she passed by. She heard the whispers. She heard it all.

"Mille."

Camille turned in her seat and saw Jo sitting behind her. She had something in her hand. She was holding it out to Camille. Camille took it and looked it over.

"Party," Jo said quietly.

'When?' Camille mouthed. Jo just pointed to the piece of paper. Camille looked down at it. It said where the party was, and when it was.

"You better be there," Jo whispered.

"I' think about it," Camille said.

"I will drag you out myself," Jo threatened. Camille sighed and nodded her head. She'd go, but she probably wouldn't do much. She really didn't feel like partying. She knew that once people got they'd either forget or verbally abuse her. She wasn't sure which side her classmates would be on. If worse came to worse she could walk home. Jennifer's house wasn't that far from hers.

**So yeah another quick update. I've had the first two chapters done. I wanted to post this before I go offline until Friday. I'll probably post chapter Friday night if not on Saturday for sure. Anyways review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Party

**So I'd like to thank,** _winterschild11, Swayzee Sweetheart, rawbbles, michellekogan, KSchmidtluvr24, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, lilygirl42001, IceRush, and Mr. President 64 _**for all taking the time to review. **

**Chapter 3: Party**

Kendall groaned as he hauled hay into the barn for his dad. It wasn't that bad of a job, but he had been called by Kenneth when he was supposed to have the weekend off. He was short on Farm hands now that the school year had started. Kendall didn't mind though. There was only a few months of work left before winter took over and all Kendall would have to do was feed the animals and make sure they kept warm.

"Kendall," Kenneth said as he walked over to him.

"Hey dad, I'm almost done," Kendall said.

"Need some help?" Kenneth asked.

"Sure," Kendall said. Together they finished hauling the hay into the barn. After they finished they made their way up to the house. They headed inside for a bit. Kendall had no where to be and didn't mind hanging around a bit. He knew Kenneth must get lonely being up at the farm all alone. They both walked into the house and made their way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about calling you, I mean I know you probably had other plans," Kenneth stated as he sat down at the table. Kendall held up a hand silencing Kenneth.

"Nah, I was probably just gonna bug Logan a bit," Kendall said shrugging as he sat down across from Kenneth.

"I'm surprised you didn't drag him up here as well," Kenneth said.

"Nah, he's probably working on our reading list for English already," Kendall said shaking his head. He knew that was what Logan was doing. Logan didn't need to tell him, Kendall just knew him too well by this point.

"Is he still with James?" Kenneth asked casually.

"Yeah, but James is an ass," Kendall said shaking his head. He really didn't like the way James treated Logan. He knew James was at a party tonight and was probably gonna get drunk and cheat again. Kendall didn't understand why Logan forgave him all the time. He had kept his mouth shut though. It was Logan's choice to forgive James or not.

"He's your friend I thought," Kenneth said.

"Yeah, he's my friend, but Logan's been my friend longer," Kendall said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Kenneth said.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Come on Kendall I wasn't born yesterday, I'm not stupid," Kenneth said looking at Kendall with a knowing look.

"I have no idea what you mean," Kendall said looking away from Kenneth. Suddenly hanging out here wasn't such a good idea. "I've gotta go, you know make sure Katie's home and all that," he said standing up.

"Just be careful," Kenneth said as Kendall walked out the door. Kendall made his way to his truck, while Kenneth's words floated around in his mind.

-Perfect-

James and Carlos walked into Jennifer G.'s house. One of the three girls named Jennifer that went were in the Senior class. They all hung out together and did everything together. There was Jennifer G. who was blonde, Jennifer J. who had dark curly hair, and Jennifer L. who was a brunette. This seemed to be the right house since there was music and people moving about with beer.

James looked around. He had blown Logan off to be here, so Logan wasn't going to be here. Kendall had told him earlier that he had to work the farm tonight for his dad and he wouldn't be here either. James had free reign to do as he please. He knew Carlos wouldn't say anything. Even if he had just learned the truth about why James cheated. Carlos was a loyal friend and wouldn't betray his trust.

"Dude I'll see you later," Carlos said tapping James' arm a few times before he took off. James shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. He got himself some beer from the keg and headed out to the living room where some people were trying to dance and failing. Some couples were grinding against one another, but it all just looked bad. James leaned back against the wall looking for his prey for the night.

"Where's your boy toy, Diamond?"

James turned and saw Dak Zevon standing beside him with a drink in his hand.

"He's not here if that's what you're asking Zevon," James said looking Dak up and down. Over the last two years James had had countless one night stands with girls and guys he hooked up with at parties. Logan knew of a few but he usually forgave James. Out of all those one night stands there was one constant person that kept reappearing. That person was Dak Zevon. He was a good lay and he would keep his mouth shut.

"He finally dump your ass," Dak asked laughing.

"Nah, all I gotta do is wave my hand and he comes running back," James said waving his hand.

"I've been trying to work the new guy, but he won't budge, I think he needs the James Diamond welcome," Dak said.

"In other words you want me to flirt and get him hot and bothered for you," James asked.

"Whatever gets me laid," Dak said.

"I can't risk the new guy bragging that I was flirting with him, Logan would murder me," James sighed shaking his head. He needed Logan for just a bit longer.

"Come on James, just a little bit," Dak said.

"You're a horny drunk aren't you?" James asked.

"The new guy is hot," Dak said pointing across the room. James looked to where he was pointing and saw who Dak was talking about. He was tall, and had dark brown hair. He had dark eyes too.

"Name?" James asked. He hadn't seen him at school.

"Jett Stetson, he just moved up here and he's Jennifer G.'s cousin or something, that's kind of why she's having this party," Dak said.

"An out of towner?" James asked looking back at Jett.

"Yep," Dak said nodding his head, "he's a senior and I here he goes both ways," he added.

"Where did you hear all of this?" James asked

"I hear everything," Dak said laughing.

"So, why do you even want to get with the new guy? I mean he's not that good looking," James said looking Jett up and down. His body wasn't too bad, but his face, maybe if he smiled a bit more he'd look better.

"Are you nuts he's hot," Dak said.

"I'm way hotter than him," James said.

"Yeah, but you've got a boyfriend," Dak stated.

"That didn't stop you last week," James said grinning.

"Yeah, well you weren't wound so tight then," Dak said.

"Wound tight?" James asked looking at Dak shocked.

"You heard me, since when do you care so much about Logan. You cheat on him just about any chance you get," Dak said looking at James.

"I bet I could get him before you could," James said.

"No way," Dak said shaking his head.

"How long did you go before you gave up?" James asked.

"I've been here about an hour and half already, I spotted him about an hour ago," Dak said shrugging.

"If I can get him to a bedroom in less than half an hour, you've gotta blow me," James challenged. He turned to Dak with an eyebrow arched.

"And if you don't?" Dak asked.

"I'll rock your world," James said leaning closer, "using only my tongue," he added sending shivers down Dak's spine.

"Deal," Dak said. James smirked. He then put his sights on Jett. He then turned and walked away. He had half an hour. He only needed five minutes. He had a fool proof plan. He made his way to the kitchen and refilled his cup.

James made his way out to the living room once more. He saw Jett still standing against the wall looking like an outsider. He was though. James waited off to the side just out of his line of sight. He then saw Jett move away from the wall. James took his chance. He made a beeline for Jett and ran right into him.

"Oh my god, I am such a klutz," James said quickly. He looked down at his spilled drink and then up to Jett.

"Uh, yeah," Jett said. They locked eyes.

"I was uh…" James trailed off.

"What?" Jett asked.

"I lost my train of thought," James said shaking his head. "I'm James by the way," he said holding his hand out.

"Jett," Jett said shaking his head.

"Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around," James said shifted his weight. He saw Jett look him up and down.

"Uh, yeah," Jett said licking his lips. James smirked and leaned in closer.

"Why don't we get out of here and I can welcome you to town personally," James offered. He took a step back and saw the lust in Jett's eyes. James jerked his head towards the stairs and Jett nodded his head. James grabbed Jett's hand and pulled him through the crowd. He saw Dak as he passed and smirked. Dak did not looked pleased.

James just knew that he was gonna get laid and then Dak would have to fulfill his end of the bargain. He looked forward to that. Dak gave amazing head. James just hoped that this new guy was good. If not that maybe he'd let Dak do a little more.

-Perfect-

Carlos made his way through the crowd. He had gotten himself a drink and was just wandering around now. He had talked to a few of his other friends, but none of them stayed long. He saw James and Dak talking and shook his head. He knew now why James hung out with him. Dak would open his legs for just about anyone single or not. Carlos shook his head and made his way to another room.

"Carlos!"

"You made it!"

Carlos turned around and saw Lucy and Stephanie heading towards him. Carlos smiled at them both and nodded his head.

"We were starting to think maybe you bailed," Lucy said.

"Nah, I've just been wandering around a bit," Carlos shrugged. He walked over to the two who were standing near the pool table where others were playing beer pong.

"So, what have you been up to this last summer?" Lucy asked taking a step closer to Carlos.

"I was just working on Kendall's dads farm," Carlos shrugged.

"You can tell," Stephanie said nodding her head. She looked him up and down and licked her lips.

"Yeah, it's a bit boring but it pays well," Carlos said nodding his head. He was trying to remain calm, but he now saw what James saw. They really had been hitting on him. He hadn't noticed it before. How did he miss it?

"Yeah it paid off," Lucy said.

"What about you two? What did you do over the summer?" Carlos asked trying to change the subject.

"Just worked on my music nothing big," Lucy waved her hand.

"Yeah, working on a no budget horror movie, but work at the farm sounds fun," Stephanie said placing a hand on Carlos' arm.

"Not really," Carlos said.

"Probably not, I mean who wants to be out in the sun all day working," Lucy said sending Stephanie a small glare.

Carlos had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This didn't seem real. He had never had girls fighting over him like this. It was nice to actually be wanted by, not one but two girls. It wasn't that Carlos had never been with a girl before, it's just they were far and few between that they asked him out. Carlos was usually the one who asked them out.

Carlos spent a majority of the night with Lucy and Stephanie just talking to them. They both seemed to be hanging on his every word. They laughed at his jokes or gave their opinion on something he said. Carlos liked the attention. He could get used to it. It was nice to have someone actually want to hear what he had to say for once. His parents never listened to him. They were always too busy fighting to listen. Kendall only had eyes and ears for Logan. Kendall did pay attention sometimes though, but that was only if Logan wasn't around. Logan listened but was always getting pulled away by either Kendall or James. Then there was James who always put Carlos down. He always told Carlos his ideas were stupid or lame. He never really had a good thing to say.

-Perfect-

Camille followed Jo into the crowded living room. She felt so out place. People were staring at her. She hated this. These were her classmates. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. They were supposed to be her friends. She knew some of them were mad about Katie, or at least treated Katie differently.

"Come on let get something to drink," Jo said grabbing Camille's hand. Camille nodded her head. She was going to need a drink if she was going to survive this night. They made their way to the kitchen and got some drinks. They started to wander around for awhile. Camille just followed Jo as she talked to people. Camille didn't feel much like talking to anyone.

"Mille," Jo said after a bit. Camille looked at her. "You're being quiet," Jo stated.

"I just don't have much to say," Camille said shrugging.

"Come on, you've got to get over it. Katie doesn't blame you," Jo said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well maybe she should," Camille snapped annoyed. "If I had been paying attention I would've seen that car," she said.

"You had no way of knowing," Jo reasoned.

"Yeah, but still I was driving I should've paid more attention," Camille said shaking her head. She didn't want to get into this right now.

"Camille stop it," Jo said.

"No, everyone blames me for what I did. I made one mistake and it's gonna follow me until I get the hell out of this place," Camille said her anger rising. She turned and walked away. She knew coming out tonight had been a mistake.

"Camille," Jo called. Camille just waved her off and kept walking. She made her way outside and that's when the tears came. She made her way down the driveway and to the road. She started running home. She just didn't want to be outside, not with her drunk classmates and the stares they had been giving her all night.

She made her way into her house. She heard her mother, Erin, in the kitchen. She bypassed the kitchen and head straight to the stairs.

"Camille?"

"Yeah, it's me, I'm tired I'm just gonna go to bed," Camille called back. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone really. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget everything. She wanted to forget the stupid accident, and forget this stupid small town.

-Perfect-

It was a Friday Night and Katie was sitting at home alone. She had been watching TV, but she couldn't focus. She sighed as she grabbed the remote as the front door opened.

"Katie?" Kendall called out.

"In the living room," Katie said. Kendall walked into the room. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Katie.

"Have fun working?" Katie asked.

"Not really," Kendall said shaking his head.

"What are you doing home? It's a Friday night, shouldn't you be out having fun?" Katie asked a bit bitterly.

"Nah, I wanted to come see what you were up to," Kendall said.

"Not gonna bug Logan?" Katie asked. She didn't mind having Kendall around, but right now she just kind of wanted to be alone.

"You ok?" Kendall asked as if he sensed her uneasiness.

"I just want to be alone right now," Katie said.

"Well, ok then, I'll go make a snack and head over to Logan's to see what he's up to," Kendall said standing up. He left the room and Katie alone.

Katie sighed and hung her head. She knew she was kind of acting like a bitch by making him go, but she didn't want to be around him. He reminded her of what she didn't have. He could still walk, and make his dream come true. He still had a future.

Katie turned the TV off and wheeled her chair out of the room. She was just gonna go to bed and try and forget the pain for now. Sleeping was better anyways. When she was sleeping she could do anything she wanted.

Katie got ready for bed and managed to get herself into her bed without much hassle. Things were getting easier the longer she was in the chair. She laid down and let sleep over take her.

_Katie took a few deep breaths as she went over her routine in her head. She was pacing back and forth. There was a curtain separating her and the others girls. They were all dressed and ready to go. Katie wasn't sure she was ready to go out there. She had done the routine dozens of times. She had it down perfectly. She just had to get out there and do it in front of the judges._

_"Psst."_

_"Katie."_

_Katie turned around and saw Kendall and Logan standing over by the edge of the curtain. Kendall waved her over. Katie rolled her eyes and ran over to them stepped out of the changing area._

_"You ready to do this?" Kendall asked._

_"I hope so," Katie said._

_"Hope? Come on Katie you're amazing, you can do this," Logan said._

_"I don't know the competition is pretty stiff this year," Katie said looking over their shoulders to the other girls that were walking about._

_"Don't think about them Katie, think about how good that gold id gonna feel around your neck," Kendall said. Katie smiled at her brother._

_"You got this Katie, no one out there has talent like you do," Logan said. Katie smiled once more and nodded her head. Kendall and Logan both leaned in and gave her a kiss on each cheek._

_"Now, go out there and win," Kendall said. Katie nodded her head. Kendall and Logan left along with Katie's nerves. They were right, she was good and her routine was flawless. She could do this._

-Perfect-

Logan yawned as he closed yet another book. He had been working on his reading list for the year. He had already read most of the books. He was just reading a few of them again to keep himself busy. He had to keep himself busy so he wouldn't notice how empty the house was. He was stuck home again while his parents went out.

Logan had called James and asked him to come over, but James was busy. It seemed like lately he was always busy with something. Logan was starting to wonder why he was still with James. James seemed to not want to be around him. Logan was sure James was probably out at that party he had heard about. He didn't go out to parties often, only when Kendall or James dragged him to one.

The doorbell rang. Logan jumped in surprise. He stood up and left his room. He made his way to the front door and opened it. He came face to face with Kendall who was leaning against the doorframe smiling.

"Hey there handsome," Kendall said winking at him playfully.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked ignoring Kendall's handsome comment and the wink. It was just Kendall being Kendall. It was nothing new really.

"I saw you're parents were gone, so I thought I'd come see if you were home and you are," Kendall grinned.

"Would you like to come in," Logan asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kendall said smiling. He pushed Logan into the house and stepped inside.

"You're always welcome you know that," Logan said laughing at the blonde.

"Great, come on let's go watch a movie," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him down the hallway towards the living room. Logan laughed and allowed Kendall to pull him along with him.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Logan asked.

"I don't know pick something," Kendall said as he let go of Logan's hand and walked over to the couch. Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to the DVD collection. He grabbed a movie and put it in the player.

"So how come James isn't over?" Kendall asked as Logan sat down next to him.

"He said he was busy, but I just think he's at that party that the Jennifers are throwing," Logan said looking down at his hands. Lately things were changing between him and James. James was becoming a bit distant and he didn't like it. They were drifting apart.

"James is an ass you knew that from the beginning."

"I know, but some attention would be nice."

"He's too full of himself to realize anyone else around him."

"Did you know that he told me one time that he didn't like that you and I were friends?"

"What?"

"Yeah, said he didn't like the way you looked at me sometimes," Logan said shrugging.

"The way I look at you? Is he crazy? We're best friends," Kendall said shaking his head.

"I know that and I told him that his jealousy was making him see things," Logan said waving his hand dismissively. Kendall snorted at that. Logan was right though. James was overly jealous for no reason. Logan wasn't the type to cheat.

"Whatever, let's just watch the movie," Kendall said scooting closer to Logan and slinging his arm over Logan's shoulders. Logan rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder. Logan didn't find this odd at all. It was what they had always done. They were best friends and this was a part of their friendship. If James couldn't understand that then that was his problem.

"So why aren't you at that party with James and Carlos?" Logan asked looking over at Kendall.

"My dad called me to help him out. Why does everything we talk about have to get back to James somehow," Kendall asked.

"He's your friend and my boyfriend," Logan said looking at the blonde. It was because of Kendall that Logan had met James. Kendall had talked Logan into going to a party the hockey team was throwing. That was where he had met James. James seemed to be interested in Logan and pursued him until he agreed to date him.

"Hardly," Kendall scoffed looking away from Logan.

"Hardly what? Your friend or my boyfriend," Logan asked slowly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this answer.

"Both," Kendall said turning to face Logan.

Logan then saw something in the blonde eyes. It was familiar, yet not. It was something he had never noticed it before. Before he knew what he was doing his lips were pressed to Kendall's. Kendall seemed to freeze for a moment before he gave in.

The next thing Logan knew he was on his back on the couch with Kendall hovering over him and they were attached at the lips. Logan moved his lips with the blonde's. Kendall placed a hand beside Logan's head to hold him up, while his other hand started to wander and caress Logan in all the right way. A moan escaped the back of Logan's throat. Kendall was making him feel things he had never felt, not even with James.

"I'm dating James," Logan said as Kendall's lips found his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kendall asked pulling back and looking at Logan. Logan looked into Kendall's emerald eyes. They were just so inviting and Logan found himself wanting this. He grabbed the blonde and pulled him back down for another kiss. They didn't say anything else.

In the back of his mind Logan knew that this was wrong. Kendall was his best friend and he was dating James. James and Kendall were friends, and both on the hockey team too. This wasn't Logan. He didn't do this type of thing. He was faithful. He never cheated. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this with Kendall, but he couldn't stop himself.

Logan gasped as Kendall's lips found his neck. Kendall nipped and sucked at the flesh there. Logan knew if Kendall kept up what he was doing James would know about this for sure. Logan grabbed Kendall's hair and pulled his head back up. He smashed their lips together.

This was wrong on so many levels, but Logan never wanted it to end. He didn't want it to stop, it just felt so right.

**Tada, qaother chapter. I really like how this is progressing, but the next chapter will jump a few weeks. Things will get rolling quickly. Anyways review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Mistakes

**So I'd like to thank,** _Swayzee Sweetheart, The Weasley Way, LoveSparkle, winterschild11, KEALY KAMES, rawbbles, Kendaliosis, KSchmidtluvr24, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, IceRush, Mr. President 64, and lilygirl42001 _**for all taking the time to review. **

**Chapter4: Mistakes**

_Katie laughed as she and Camille drove along the road. They were just getting back from a wild party. Neither of them had been drinking but they had had fun watching everyone else make a fool of themselves, especially James and Carlos. Those two were always up to something together._

_"I can't believe he did that," Camille said._

_"I can, James is just like that," Katie said shaking her head._

_"Yeah I guess, but still."_

_"No buts, put James and Carlos together," Katie said holding up one hand, "add alcohol-" she held up her other hand, "-and you get chaos." She brought her hands together and laughed._

_"I'm just that surprised the party didn't get busted by the police," Camille said laughing as they pulled up to a stop light that was red. She waited for it to turn green._

_"Me either, the music was so loud and my ears are still ringing," Katie pointed to her ears._

_"It was fun though," Camille said. Katie laughed and nodded her head. "I am just glad that the school year is almost over. I can't wait for summer," she said smiling. The light turned green. Camille stepped on the gas and Katie looked out her window. She saw blinding light._

_"Camille!" she screamed._

Katie sat up in her bed and looked around wildly. She was in her room and her breathing eventually returned to normal. She put her face in her hands and let a few tears fall. Her dream had all seemed so real, like it was happening all over again. She looked to the wheel chair beside her bed and felt more tears come to her eyes. That chair was a reminder that her dreams had been real at one point.

Katie looked to her wheelchair again and lifted her legs and moved to the edge of her bed. She got into her chair and made her way over to her dresser. She had learned to dress herself in the last few months. She was adapting to her new life. It was hard and a struggle and at times she really did feel like just giving up, but she didn't. She couldn't. Katie finished her morning routine of getting ready and made her way to the kitchen. Her room had been moved down stairs for convenience. She rolled into the kitchen and saw Kendall was already there eating.

"Morning Ken-dull," Katie greeted.

"Morning Katie," Kendall said without turning to her. Katie wheeled herself to the table. Jennifer greeted her as well with a smile as usual.

"Morning mom," Katie said. Jennifer set a plate of pancakes down in front of Katie. Katie smiled and grabbed the fork beside her plate.

"So what are you plans for today?" Jennifer asked Katie as she sat down. It was Saturday and Jennifer had the day off from work.

"Probably just hanging around the house," Katie shrugged.

"Katie, you've got to go out more," Jennifer sighed.

"Mom, let her be if she wants to mope around, let her mope around. I mean, if you really wanna get her out, just call her friends," Kendall said looking over at Katie.

"Yeah right, they all just look at me like I'm a freak now," Katie scoffed.

"They do not," Kendall said as he stood up and put his dishes on the sink. He turned to face his mother and sister.

"Why hasn't Camille come around yet then?" Katie asked referring to her best friend.

"Guilt probably," Kendall shrugging as he leaned against the counter.

"Shut up," Katie said glaring at Kendall.

"I'm probably right, I mean she probably thinks she's the one who made the mistake," Kendall said calmly.

"That's not true," Katie said. She didn't blame Camille. She blamed that guy who ran the red light.

"You know Katie, if you want mom off your back come with me to the farm. I am sure dad wouldn't mind the company around the house. He's got to wait for a phone call today anyways," Kendall said changing the subject as he walked over to the counter and grabbed the keys to his truck.

"No thanks, maybe later," Katie said.

"You off to work then?" Jennifer asked Kendall.

"Yeah, I'll be home later," Kendall said. He left without another word.

"Katie, I know things have been hard these last few months, but sitting around moping won't change anything," Jennifer said.

"Look at me mom, I am in a wheelchair. People look at me differently now. They treat me differently too," Katie said.

"They just don't know what to say to you," Jennifer said.

"I know this chair doesn't make me any different, but it sure feels like it sometimes," Katie said shaking her head.

Katie looked down at her lap. She was starting to get comfortable with the chair. She had been going to school in the chair for a few weeks now. People weren't staring as much either. She was moving around better with the chair. She wasn't as clumsy as she had been at first. It didn't change her. It was a part of her now. She just had to accept that now.

"Katie," Jennifer sighed.

Katie just shook her head and left the kitchen. She headed back to her bedroom. She didn't want to have this argument again.

-Perfect-

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all working the farm. They were finishing up the summer work and getting ready for the fall and then winter. Once winter came they'd no longer have to work the farm.

"Can you believe we're already a month into school?" Carlos asked trying to make small talk as they worked.

"God, don't remind me," James said shaking his head. He was always complaining about school. That was all he could really talk about lately. Either that or Hockey. The hockey team was on a winning streak. They hadn't lost a single game yet.

"Will you quit it, you at like it's prison or something," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I am taking a break," James said taking his gloves off and walking away. Carlos rolled his eyes and took off after him.

Kendall looked over at Logan who was looking at him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked Logan.

"We just-uh-we haven't really-" Logan stammered. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"You wanna talk about what we did," Kendall asked looking at Logan. "That was like two weeks ago," he added.

"What happened was a mistake," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Kendall said looking at Logan who looked uncomfortable. Kendall walked over to Logan. He looked around didn't see James or Carlos anywhere. He stopped in front of Logan. "Are you really saying you didn't like it?" he asked.

"I never said that," Logan said swallowing lightly. "I said it was wrong," he said.

"Let me guess, now you're gonna say we shouldn't do it again right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, we really shouldn't," Logan said. Kendall stepped in closer to Logan. Kendall looked down into Logan's big brown eyes. Logan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I totally agree," Kendall said nodding his head. He laughed as he took a step back from the nervous brunette.

"No you don't," Logan said regaining his composure.

"I do too, you can't tell me what I agree on or not," Kendall argued. Logan just rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"So it's agreed, it was a mistake and won't happen again," Logan asked arching an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Scouts honor," Kendall said holding three fingers up.

"It doesn't count if you were never a scout," Logan stated glaring at his friend. Kendall just shrugged.

"Come with me I've got something I wanna show you," Kendall said his eyes lighting up. He grabbed Logan's hand and led him into the barn. He urged him up the ladder Logan climbed faster and Kendall followed him. Once they were up top Logan let out a gasp.

"Oh my god you left this up here?" Logan asked.

"Of course, it's our secret," Kendall said grinning.

Before them was the fort they had made up here when they were younger. There were sheet tacked and strung up and a small mattress made of hay in the corner. The two of them had spent most of their childhood up here playing pretend. They were anything they wanted to be. Kendall was usually the shining knight that saved the prince from dragons or evil wizards. Or Kendall would be the brave detective and solve a case of with Logan. It usually involved thing that went missing around the farm. The culprit had usually turned out to be Katie moving things around.

"Kendall," Logan said slowly. He turned and looked at the blonde. Kendall was smiling. Kendall pushed Logan towards their little fort. "Your dad never found this?" he asked.

"Like he'd come up here," Kendall said laughing. He walked over to Logan. "This was our place remember," he said.

"How could I forget, this was where we would hide from your dad when we were little," Logan said smiling.

"We spent a good part of our childhood up here," Kendall said. Logan turned to face Kendall with a smile.

"I was up here earlier," Kendall said as he walked over to the small fort. He opened the curtain and showed Logan what he had done.

"Water balloons?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"So Logie how come you haven't gotten your license yet?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"Are you kidding me? My parents are too busy and there is no way James will help me," Logan said.

"I could help you," Kendall offered.

"Really?" Logan asked sitting up. He smiled at the blonde. Kendall laughed at Logan's eagerness and nodded his head. Kendall sat up as well and looked at Logan. "That would be so helpful Ken," Logan said throwing his arms around Kendall in a tight hug.

"Yeah, well if you even plan on getting out of this place you're going to need to know how to drive," Kendall said once Logan let go of him. He missed the warmth that Logan gave him almost immediately. "Besides you're almost eighteen it's about time you learned," he added cheekily.

"I could always get someone to take me away from this place," Logan said smiling at the blonde sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, all you gotta do is bat those eyes and wiggle your ass," Kendall teased.

"Then you'll break."

"Always do."

"I know you do."

"Logan! Kendall!"

Kendall held a finger to his lips and moved over to the window and the bucket of balloons under it. He grabbed a balloon and Logan shook his head. They both moved to look out the window to look at James who was looking for them. Kendall handed Logan the balloon and grabbed another.

"No way," Logan whispered.

"Don't be such a prude, have fun once in awhile," Kendall shot back. He lifted his hand and looked out the window once more. James had they're back to him. Carlos was nowhere to be seen. Kendall chucked the balloon down at James and hit him in back of his head. Kendall ducked pulling Logan with him quickly.

"What the hell!"

Kendall snickered and put a hand over his mouth. Logan shook his head. They both peeked over the edge of the windowsill. James was looking around for Kendall and Logan. He had his back to them once more.

"Ok that was so not funny you mess up my hair!" James hollered. Logan threw the balloon he was holding. It hit James in the back and they both ducked again. Kendall and Logan fell down onto the mattress, that made up most of their fort's floor, laughing. They both covered their mouths to stop the noises they were making.

Kendall looked over at Logan. James' yelling had stopped and Logan looked over at Kendall. They locked eyes and before Kendall could stop himself he was leaning in and kissing Logan again. He pulled back quickly when he realized he had just broken the promise he had just made Logan.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said quickly.

"Shut up," Logan muttered. He leaned in closer to the blonde and kissed him again. Kendall's eyes went wide in shock. Logan was kissing him. He initiated it this time, not Kendall.

"Kendall! Logan! I know you're in here."

Logan pulled back and jumped up. He ran over to the edge of the upper level. He saw James standing in the entrance of the barn. Kendall joined him seconds later.

"Hey, James what's with the hair?" Kendall laughed.

"Like you don't know you asshole, your dad wanted me to come get you and tell you guys lunch is ready," James said. He turned and left the barn. Logan quickly climbed down the ladder with Kendall close behind him. Logan chased after James.

"Aw, come on James, we were just having a little fun," Logan teased.

"You ruined my hair," James said pointing to his now soaking wet hair. Kendall laughed and messed James' hair up more. "Stop it," he said batting at Kendall's hand. Kendall just laughed and shook his head.

The three of them made their way up to the house. James was ahead of them pouting over his wet hair. Kendall and Logan walked side by side in silence.

Kendall was thinking about what had happened in the barn before James had found them. Logan had kissed him again. He had initiated another kiss, with James not that far away. Logan had initiated the kiss this time, not Kendall. Kendall was confused though, Logan had made a big thing about it not happening again. He made Kendall promise to not do it again or bring it up for that matter. Sure, Kendall had kissed him first, but he apologized. Kendall wasn't sure what to think right now.

-Perfect-

James sighed as he fell onto his bed. He was glad to be home and not at the farm. He only took the job at the farm to keep an eye on Kendall and Logan. He didn't want Kendall flirting with Logan. Logan had chosen James not him and Kendall had to accept that.

James had just taken a shower and fixed up his hair. Kendall and Logan had decided to be jerks and pelt him with balloons. He didn't know why they had done it, just that it messed up his hair big time. He had to spend the rest of the day with his hair not combed out to perfection like normal.

James heard the front door open and close. He knew his mother was home. He got up from his bed and made his way over to his door. He was about to open it when he heard voices.

"My son is home." That was his mother.

"Are you saying we can't do this then?" James didn't recognize that voice. It was a total stranger. This wasn't uncommon. Brooke brought guys home. Usually guys that ran big companies that she could rub 'elbows' with and get them to buy or sell her cosmetic products.

"Just let me see if he's in his room or not."

James moved over to his bed and laid down looking away from the door. He heard his door open. He didn't move and didn't reply when his mother spoke to him. He knew if he interrupted her 'date' he'd never hear the end of it. He had learned that lesson when he was young. Once he heard her bedroom door shut. James stood up. He grabbed his backpack. He pulled out a pen and paper. He quickly jotted a note for his mother down.

He left his room and brought his note to the kitchen. He stuck it on the refrigerator next to Brooke's diet plan. A place he knew she would see it. He then grabbed his car keys and left the house heading for his dad's place.

His dad, Eli, lived one town over and it was a forty five minute drive. James knew Eli would be shocked to see him. He hardly visited Eli as it was. He only really came over when he needed to get away from his mother. It was his one escape from everything that was wrong with his life. When he was there his dad was nice to him and talked to him. His new wife, Maggie, was nice to him too. He also got to see his little half-sisters Ella and Susan.

James arrived at his dads house as his dad pulled into the driveway as well. He parked on the curb and got out of his car.

"James," Eli said shocked.

"Hey dad, I thought I'd come visit for a bit if that's ok," James said slowly.

"It's more than ok," Eli said smiling at his son. James smiled and walked over to Eli. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, every thing is fine I just wanted to come visit," James shrugged.

"Sorry, but it's just you're a long ways from home, I wasn't expecting you until next weekend," Eli said.

"Mom's got a 'special friend' over," James admitted. Eli knew about Brooke sleeping with men to get ahead. It was what had caused their marriage to fall apart. Eli just nodded his head and led James inside.

"Well whatever the reason I am glad you're here," Eli said happily. "Ella and Susan will be glad to see you too," he added. A little redheaded girl rolled down the hallway in a wheel chair.

"Dad!"

"Hey princess, look who came to visit," Eli said bending over and hugging his eight year old daughter.

"James!" Ella exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey there squirt," James said. Ella let go of Eli. "you're getting so big," he said ruffling her hair. Ella laughed and shook her head. James leaned over and gave her a hug as well. James looked up as Maggie and Susan, came down the hallway. Maggie was wearing an apron that had some flour stains on it. Susan ran up to Eli. Eli picked the three year old up.

"James this is a surprise," Maggie said.

"Jay," Susan said holding her arms out to James. James took her from Eli and gave her a hug as well.

"I was home alone and bored and thought I come visit," James said tightening his hold on Susan. She giggled in his ear and hugged him again. "it's good to see you too Su," he laughed.

"Well the girls and I just baked some cookies," Maggie said.

"Cookies," Susan chirped happily.

"You've got to try them," Ella said her excitement returning. James put Susan down and she grabbed James' hand and pulling him down the hallway to the kitchen. Maggie and Eli laughed as they followed the three.

James tried the cookies that Ella and Susan had made and they were good. He told them they were delicious. Ella smiled brightly at that and Susan clapped her hands happily. Eli tired a few cookies as well. He had nothing but good things to say as well.

After that James gave into Ella and Susan's demands to go out side. The three of them headed outside to play for a bit with the girls' dog Spike. James liked hanging out with them, because they wasn't like his friends. They was still just children and still carefree, mostly. Ella was in a wheel chair, and would be for the rest of her life. She had been born that way. It didn't bother her though. She was fun and had a great imagination. Susan did as well. They was everything James wanted to be again. Sometimes he wished he was still a kid. That way he wouldn't have to worry about the future.

Right now though, he was a king and Ella and Susan were princesses. None of them had any worries other than the dragon trying to destroy their castle. They had to fight the big terrible dragon Spike.

-Perfect-

Carlos sighed as he finished his dinner alone. His dad was working and his mother was out doing something. He didn't even hear her leave. He hadn't noticed until he got hungry. He had just decided to cook a few corndogs. It was quick and easy.

He was home alone and couldn't get a hold of any of his friends. He had called James, but he went straight to voice mail. James must've turned off his phone. He couldn't get a hold of Kendall and Logan either. They were probably hanging out and didn't want to be interrupted.

Carlos was a hundred percent sure, but he was sure something was going on with Kendall and Logan. They had been acting very strange lately. Kendall would look at Logan until Logan looked at him and then look away, more so than usual. Something had to have happened between them. Carlos wasn't sure if James noticed it either. James had been acting a bit off lately.

Carlos sighed and walked over to the sink. He started washing the dishes. He knew if he didn't it would cause a fight between his parents. He didn't mind doing the dishes either. It wasn't that hard of a chore for him. He finished drying off the dishes and put them away. He decided to head up to his bedroom.

Carlos made his way over to his computer. He opened his messenger to see if he had any new messages. He had one, from a girl he had met online a few weeks back. She had friended him and they had started talking. It wasn't anything bad, they just talked about whatever came to mind. More often than not she gave Carlos advice on what to do when he had a problem.

CrazyBeotch18: How was school?

Carlos noticed that she hadn't messaged him too long ago. He typed a quick reply to her and see if she was.

LatinoStud10: Boring, James is an idiot and Kendall and Logan just ignored me as usual. Every teacher I had today just seemed to drone on and on.

Carlos drummed his fingers as he waited for a reply. He hardly knew this girl, but it didn't seem that way. It was like he could tell her anything, and she'd understand.

CrazyBeotch18: Aw that bad?

LatinoStud10: Yeah, but it's normal so I don't really take it personally anymore.

CrazyBeotch18: What about those girls that have been hitting on you? Maybe you should ask one of them out.

LatinoStud10: You mean Steph and Lucy?

CrazyBeotch18: Yeah are they the two you told me about?

LatinoStud10: Yeah, I mean sure they're both nice but I known them for like four years. Why are they taking interest in me now?

CrazyBeotch18: Maybe you're a late bloomer and their noticed you finally filled out or something.

LatinoStud10: Lol. But seriously I think I'm gonna investigate a bit before I ask one of them out only to find out it was a dare to see who could get me to like them first or something like that.

CrazyBeoth18: Ever the pessimist Latino.

LatinoStud10: With my luck I'm being realistic.

CrazyBeotch18: Don't be so quick to count yourself out, I am sure you're a great guy and those girls probably see it too.

CrazyBeotch18: I gotta go now, but keep your head up. ttyl.

LatinoStud10: K ttyl.

Carlos logged out of his messenger. He was thinking over what CrazyBeotch18 had said. He shook his head. Sure, he was nice, but was he a great guy? He let James lie to Logan about his cheating. He didn't tell James when he thought something was going on between their other two friends. Carlos hung his head, he might be a bad person.

-Perfect-

Camille made her way up to the attic. Her mother was out running some errands and she was bored. She needed something to do. She remembered her mother had brought some of her old books up here. Reading would take her mind off of things. It was an escape from reality. It allowed her to be in another place with people should could only read about. People who were happy and carefree.

She looked around the attic. There were several old dusty boxes up here. She moved around a bit looking for any boxes that might hold her books. She just wanted to read. There was also a big mirror that was almost as taller as her. She could looked herself over in the mirror. She stood there a moment looking at herself.

Camille hardly recognized herself anymore. Her hair was a bit flatter than normal. She hadn't really been taking much care of it lately. She had just taken to showering and bushing it out. It looked a bit lifeless, as did her face. Her skin was a bit paler than usual too. She had hardly gone out over the summer. She never got a tan this year. With it being fall already and winter just around the corner, she didn't think it would be likely she'd get one. Her clothes even reflected how she felt; empty. Her clothes were dark and blank. Camille sighed and shook her head she moved on from the mirror.

The boxes almost seemed never ending. They all had labels and none of them said book. She eventually spotted an old trunk. That caught her attention. She walked over to it and looked at it. It looked old. It must've belonged to her grandmother.

Her grandmother, Cecelia, had lived in this house before she had. After she had reached a certain age she decided she didn't need this big house anymore. She had moved into a smaller house more towards the center of town. From there it was easier for Cecelia to get around. She given the house to her daughter; Camille's mother, for her and Camille. About a year ago she had died, it wasn't unexpected, but it still shocked Camille.

Camille looked at the trunk. It had been just over a year since her grandmother had died. She placed her hands on the lid of the trunk and tried to open it. It was locked. She sighed and examined the lock. It was old and rusty and seemed like it had been locked a long time. It had a big hole and looked like it took a big key.

Camille's eyes went wide as she remembered what her grandmother had given her. She ran to the stairs and made her way to her room. She dug through her desk drawers looking for it. It just had to be here, she hadn't moved it since she had put it in her drawer. She then found it. A big rusty key was sitting at the bottom of her drawer.

_"Why are you giving me this?" Camille asked looking down at the key her grandmother had given her. It was big, heavy, a bit rusty and it was old. Camille had no idea what it could unlock and she wasn't sure Cecelia knew either._

_"You'll never know when it might just come in handy," Cecelia told her granddaughter._

_"What?" Camille asked confused looking up at Cecelia._

_"Just keep it safe for me," Cecelia said._

_"Ok." Camille nodded her head her hand tightening around the key._

_"If you're ever feeling down and know where to look this might just help," Cecelia said with a smile. Camille just nodded her head. Cecelia was getting up there in age. She was started to forget things._

Camille grabbed the key and made her way back up to the attic. She fell to her knees in front of the trunk. Her hands were shaking as she lifted the key up to the lock. She wasn't sure if this was what the key did. It was a long shot that this would even work.

"I hope this works," she muttered to herself. Her heart was pounding, not from running, but from the excitement. She had spent a lot of time wondering just what this key did. She put the key in the lock and it fit. She turned the key and a lock clicked. Camille pulled the key out and unlatched the lock. She set it on the floor next to the key.

She ran her hand over the top of the trunk. She wasn't sure what she was going to find in the trunk. It could be anything of her grandmother's belonging. Cecelia had been a bit of hoarder. She kept thing that she didn't necessarily need to. It had to be important, if her grandmother had trusted her with the key. She took a deep breath and opened the trunk.

**Boom. Another chapter done. I hope you all liked this. There will be more to come next weekend hopefully. Anyways review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Walls

**So I'd like to thank,** _winterschild11, Swayzee Sweetheart, LoveSparkle, KSchmidtluvr24, IceRush, rawbbles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, DeniseDEMD, and lilygirl42001 _**for all taking the time to review. **

**Chapter 5: Walls**

Camille was sitting in her bedroom with a stack of envelopes on her bed. She gotten them from her grandmothers trunk a few weeks ago, among other things. All of the letters were addressed to her. She hadn't opened them yet though. She hadn't even told her mother about them. She wasn't sure what they were for. She was scared to open them and she didn't know why.

Each envelope had a date on them. The earliest date was the day she was born. She picked up that envelope. She looked it over and turned it over. She finally opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_My Dear Camille,_

_I am writing this letter to you on the day you are born. I don't know how old you'll be when you find these little letters. I am writing them because, it's what my grandmother did for me. She had dozens of letters to me. I know I'll probably see you all the time, but these will be my little tidbits of advice for you for when you're older. Maybe eighteen? I do not know yet._

_Anyways I got to hold you today after your mother of course. You were just so small and cute. I can't believe how beautiful you already were. I am so proud to be your grandmother._

_Love,_

_Grandma Cece_

Camille felt a tear slip down her cheek. She hadn't realized that her grandmother had been writing letters to her. Maybe that was the point of the letters. She didn't understand why Cecelia hadn't told her. She had almost seemed like she knew her time was coming, hence giving the key to Camille.

Camille looked at the next envelope. It was dated for a few months after her birth. She looked at the letter. She turned it over and opened it as well. She then started to read the letters. Each one of them had an anecdote from Camille's childhood. Some of them she remembered, others she didn't until she read them. One of the letters really stuck with her. It was a letter about Camille's first day of middle school. She remembered that day very well and the advice Cecelia had given her.

_Camille ran crying into her grandmother's house. She had to go there after school because her mom had to work. She ran into the kitchen where Cecelia was sitting at the table._

_"What's wrong Camille?" Cecelia asked the eleven year old. Camille just looked up at Cecelia and wiped her eyes. "Camille what's wrong?" Cecelia asked._

_"These boys at school were being really big jerks to me," Camille said sniffling lightly._

_"What did they say?" Cecelia asked._

_"They called me stupid because I answered a question wrong and they kept it up all day," Camille said._

_"Oh, Camille, you're not dumb," Cecelia said._

_"Maybe their right, maybe I am," Camille pouted and looked down at the floor. Cecelia beckoned Camille over to her. Camille stood in front of Cecelia who was sitting in her chair still._

_"Look Camille you are a bright young girl," Cecelia said Camille just looked away from Cecelia. Cecelia grabbed her chin and made her look at her. "Camille, never let anybody define who you are, people will only love you as much as you love yourself," she said. Camille nodded her head._

_"Ok," Camille said._

_"Come now, I've got some cookies and milk for us," Cecelia said pointing to the table where the before mentioned items sat waiting to be eaten. Camille smiled and sat down._

Camille smiled at that memory. After that she had stopped letting people define her. She defined who she was, until recently. She had let the town tell her what she was, a dream killer. She wasn't a dream killer though. She had just made a mistake. Sure, the consequences were big, but it was an accident.

-Perfect-

Carlos laughed, but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. He had to keep quiet. He was in the schools library on one of the schools laptops. He looked around to make sure no one had heard him. He was chatting with CrazyBeotch18 again. It was just so easy to talk to her.

LatinoStud10: Corndogs or Hamburgers?

CrazyBeotch18: Corndogs they can go anywhere.

LatinoStud10: god your perfect.

CrazyBeotch18: Lol I just speak my mind.

LatinoStud10: Could you be anymore perfect?

Carlos smiled as he waited for her to reply. She was perfect though. She liked a lot of the same things as him. They had similar tastes in movies and food. He had gone to her for advice more than once and she wasn't afraid to tell Carlos the truth.

CrazyBeotch18: I'm not perfect, I'm just being me. So how are things going with your friends?

LatinoStud10: Still the same. I think as the weeks go by they start to ignore me more and more actually.

CrazyBeotch18: You've got to stop being down on yourself.

LatinoStud10: I'm not being down, I'm being realistic.

Carlos sat there for a moment before he thought of something. He had a question he wanted to ask.

LatinoStud10: I've got a question.

CrazyBeotch18: What?

Carlos sat there a moment thinking over what to say. He knew he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him. He just wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say. He didn't want to use any names here.

LatinoStud10: I've got two friends who are dating and I think they're both cheating on one another, yet they refuse to break up?

CrazyBeotch18: Wow, both of them are cheating?

LatinoStud10: I think so. I mean I know one cheats all the time, but I don't tell the other. I mean one of them has been my friend longer and I don't want to lose his friendship. The other one has never cheated before but I think he is now with another friend who my friend hates yet they are friends as well.

CrazyBeotch18: Ok I think you lost me, but keeping this information from them is only gonna hurt them in the end I think. I mean I'd want to know if I was being cheated on.

LatinoStud10: but they are both cheating.

CrazyBeotch18: Honestly I think honest is the best thing.

The bell rang and Carlos sighed.

LAtinoStud10: I've got to go to my next class. I'll talk to you later?

CrazyBeotch18: Totally.

Carlos packed his things up put the laptop back where it belonged. He then headed to his next class. He was thinking over the things CrazyBeotch18 had told him. Keeping what he knew might hurt the guys in the future.

Carlos smiled at the thought of CrazyBeotch18. She was the perfect girl. She was into a lot of the same thing as him and he felt he could be himself with her. He could let his walls down and let her hear or read his inner thoughts. She was someone he could bare his soul to and not feel like he was being judged.

-Perfect-

Camille followed Katie, as she wheeled herself along the path through the park. Katie had called her and asked her to come to the park with her. They had been silent the whole way here. Camille didn't what to say to Katie. They reached the small bridge that crossed over the small stream that passed through the park. Katie sighed and stopped. She turned to face Camille. Camille moved to stand against the railing.

"So," Katie said looking at Camille. She wanted to know why Camille had been acting so different lately. She hardly talked to Katie anymore. Camille turned her head to look at Katie.

"How've you been?" Camille asked calmly.

"Fine, considering the circumstances," Katie said looking down at the chair.

"Well that's good," Camille said nodding her head.

"Where have you been Mille?" Katie asked finally.

"Around," Camille shrugged.

"Camille cut the crap, you've been avoiding me," Katie said getting straight to the point. She wanted to know why Camille had been acting so weird. She wanted Camille to actually confirm what she had been thinking.

"I can't do it," Camille shook her head.

"Do what?" Katie asked.

"I can't shake it Katie, Everywhere I go in this town everyone knows what happened. I'm the girl who did this-" Camille gestured to Katie and the chair, "-to you." she said tears forming in her eyes. She fought them as hard as she could, but they still came.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Katie said. Kendall had been right. Camille felt guilty about the accident.

"Yes it is," Camille insisted.

"No," Katie shook her head. Through this whole ordeal she had never once blamed Camille. It wasn't Camille's fault at all.

"People know that I am the one who did this to you," Camille said crying freely now.

"Stop it, that's not true," Katie said.

"Yes it is, I am the girl who put you in a chair and ruined this towns hopes of having a star be from here," Camille said tears falling down her cheeks now.

"Camille stop," Katie said.

"But you were perfect," Camille said covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.

"Hey," Katie grabbed Camille's arm and pulled it away from her face. Camille looked at Katie tears still slipping down her cheeks. "I still am," she said.

"No you're not and it's all my fault," Camille sobbed.

"Stop it," Katie demanded. Camille looked at Katie shocked.

"I may be in this chair, but I am still me. I haven't changed, I mean yeah I can't walk, but that doesn't change…" Katie trailed off. She didn't know where all of this was coming from. She hadn't felt this way in weeks, but she was still the same girl she had been before. She was just in a wheelchair now. She was still perfect. "It doesn't change who I am," she said.

"How can you not blame me for this?" Camille asked shocked.

"It wasn't your fault, the light was green the drunken idiot ran his light," Katie said.

"I am so sorry Katie," Camille said again.

"It's not your fault, now stop it," Katie said. Camille bit her lip and nodded her head. "Can we be friends again?" she asked.

"Ok," Camille said.

"Promise to be friends forever?" Katie asked holding her pinkie out to Camille. Camille looked at her pinkie and laughed.

"Forever and always babe," Camille said locking her pinkie with Katie's pinkie. Katie smiled at that.

-Perfect-

James was leaning against the hood of his car. He was waiting for Carlos and Kendall to show up. It was still early and classes didn't start for awhile yet. He couldn't take his eyes off the statue in front of the school. No one could. It was the talk of the school.

"Hey James-what happened?" Carlos asked. James looked at him and saw he was looking at the statue as well.

Across the parking lot and in front of the school stood the schools lumberjack statue. It was a typical lumberjack with an ax. What had everyone's attention was state the statue was in. There was graffiti all over the statue. Sayings had been spray painted on it with things like; 'Lumberjacks suck,' 'Lumber Losers,' or 'Lumberjills.'

"You know who did this come on Carlos," James said. This was the only thing in school he care about really. Sports. Their mascot was a part of sports. It was what gave the team a face and gave the school something to cheer about.

"Panthers." Carlos said glaring at the statue.

"Their pissed we beat them in sectionals," James said.

"They took it too far this time," Carlos said.

"What the hell?"

James and Carlos both looked over and saw Kendall, Logan, and Katie behind them. Kendall looked pissed while Katie and Logan's faces held shock.

"Those panthers are gonna pay," James said.

"Don't stoop to their level James," Kendall said shaking his head, "they are not worth it," he added.

"Don't be such a pussy, they're just pissy that we're better than them," James said.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah we are better them and it shows since we're going to state next week," Kendall said, "be the bigger person here and just let it go," he added looking straight at James.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" James asked putting his hands up.

"I know you James," Kendall stated simply.

"I would never do anything stupid like that," James said. He moved over to Logan and slung his arm over his shoulder. "Right Loges?" he asked looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah right," Logan said shaking his head.

"You're supposed to defend me," James said pouting.

"Can't, not when I know Kendall is right, now please just leave it alone. You retaliate and you won't be able to play at state," Logan said.

"He's right, I bet that's what Coach will tell us at practice tonight," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head in agreement with Kendall.

"Fine, fine," James said putting his hands up once more.

"Come on let's get inside before the bell rings," Katie said making herself known to the guys. They all nodded heads and headed inside.

-Perfect-

Kendall sighed as he fell into the hay inside the barn. Logan laughed as he did the same. They were done with their work and were taking a much needed break. They had been working since about three thirty since they got here after school. James and Carlos ditched working today in favor to do something else. Their reason being that they had just spent eight hour in school and didn't want to work.

"I love the farm and all, I just hate all the work we have to do," Logan said.

"You don't even have to do half the stuff I have to do," Kendall said looking over at Logan. Logan laughed and nodded his head. Kendall was right. Logan wasn't Kenneth's son and didn't have to do all the work Kendall had to.

"Hey at least he pays you to help him out," Logan said.

"I know, it's the only way he could keep me helping him," Kendall said laughing. Kendall loved his dad, but he was almost eighteen and he needed a paying job. He needed to make money for college or whatever he planned on doing after high school.

"So where's James? He didn't tell me he wasn't going to be here," Logan said looking over at Kendall.

"He ditched with Carlos," Kendall said waving his hand. He moved to sit next to Logan. "He didn't tell you?" he asked.

"He never tells me anything, anymore," Logan said shrugging. Kendall laid down next to Logan and pulled him into his arms. "I don't know what his problem is lately," Logan said shaking his head.

"I've got a question."

"What?"

"You ever gonna tell your parents that you're gay?" Kendall asked. Logan sighed and looked away from Kendall.

"I don't know, I mean my mom hates you, more so now that you're out, just think what she's do if I were gay," Logan said shaking his head.

"She's your mom, Logan," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but she'd probably ship me off somewhere," Logan said shaking his head.

"You don't have to, I don't want to push you into something," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall leaned in and pecked the brunette on the lips. Logan grinned and leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's once more. This time with more feeling behind it.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Logan said against Kendall's lips. Kendall laughed and pulled back.

"Then stop," Kendall said as he sat back. Logan shook his head and pulled Kendall back in. He pulled them down until he was laying under the blonde. Kendall grinned as he leaned over Logan.

"God, this is so wrong," Logan said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but do you really want me to stop?" Kendall asked as he leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips once more. Logan shook his head and placed his arms around Kendall's neck. He pulled him into another kiss. This one was longer and involved more tongue and teeth than before.

"Kendall! Logan!"

Logan let go of Kendall and they both jumped up as quickly as they could. Kendall brushed the hay out of his hair and Logan did the same. Kendall couldn't let his dad see them like that. His dad wasn't homophobic, but he knew of James and Logan and he didn't want his dad to assume things about them, anymore than he already did.

"Never a moment alone," Kendall mutter as they both left the barn. Logan had to suppress a laugh at that. They saw Kenneth and Katie making their way towards them. Kate had a tray in her lap with what looked like two wrapped plates.

"Hey Katie, I see you decided to come up after all," Kendall said smiling at his sister.

"Hey Kendall, hey Logan," Katie said smiling.

"Katie, looking beautiful as ever," Logan said smiling at her.

"If you were straight I'd be flattered," Katie said laughing. Logan just rolled his eyes at her usual response. He knew no matter how hard he tried he'd never get her to take the compliment.

"So, what's up dad," Kendall asked looking at Kenneth.

"I was wondering if you boys were still alive, you worked right through dinner," Kenneth said.

"Yeah, we were almost done and we wanted to finish," Kendall said looking over at Logan who nodded his head.

"Well we brought you some food," Kenneth said pointing to two plates wrapped in foil on Katie's lap.

"Thanks dad," Kendall said taking the two plates from Katie.

"Well we're going to be in the house, you two can stay out here if you like," Kenneth said.

"Yeah, it's nice out, we'll be out here," Kendall said pointing back to the barn. Kenneth nodded his head and turned to leave. Katie waited a moment longer.

"Oh god, don't tell me you still have that fort up there," Katie said laughing.

"Duh," Kendall said.

"If you need us we'll be up there," Logan said laughing. Kenneth and Katie nodded their heads and started back to the house.

-Perfect-

"Dude stay low," James said grabbing Carlos and pulling him down a bit lower. Carlos rolled his eyes and looked over at James.

"Tell me why we're doing this, again," Carlos said.

"You saw what they did to our statue," James said.

James and Carlos were currently standing in front of Lincoln High. It was just a half hour drive from Sherwood to Lincoln. James reached into his bag and pulled out two cans of spray paint. He handed one to Carlos. Carlos looked at the can and then to James waiting for instructions.

"Time to show these panthers, who's boss," James said. They both moved from their spot and started to paint the statue. They painted a bra on the panther and women's underwear as well. The blacked out the word panthers and painted sissies above it. They also wrote, Lumberjacks rule! On the panthers back.

"You done?" Carlos asked looking around. He was nervous about this. He didn't want to get caught. He had a prior record for mooning. He didn't want to do more community service, or possibly jail time. He really didn't want to get caught and risk not playing in the hockey state finals coming up.

"Yeah, yeah let's go," James said. They both took off to James' car. James stopped to grab his bag by the strap and followed Carlos. James started driving. Once they were far enough away Carlos let out a breath.

"God that was nerve racking, I thought we were going to get caught," Carlos said.

"No one was around."

"It's called campus security."

"Relax no one saw us."

"How do you know? What if they have security cameras?"

"Carlos they don't have a budget to keep their arts program open, how can they afford security cameras?" James asked looking over at Carlos for a second.

"If we gat caught we can't play at state, next week," Carlos reasoned.

"Relax we won't get caught."

"True, but still…" Carlos trailed off looking out the window. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"But nothing, you're starting to act like Logan."

"I am not."

"Are too. Now, just relax, dude, and everything will be fine," James said. Carlos just nodded his head. He knew arguing with James was useless. James was too pig headed to see anything else.

-Perfect-

Logan sighed as he made his way into his house. It was late and his parents were probably already in bed. He shucked his jacket off and put it in the hall closet. He took his shoes off when the hallway light flicked on. There standing at the other end of the hallway, in her pajamas, was Joanna. She did not look happy.

"Mom," Logan said shocked. He had honestly thought she'd be sleeping by now. Normally she went to bed at nine. It was after ten.

"No phone call?" Joanna asked curtly.

"I was at the farm with Kendall, we were helping Mr. Knight get ready for winter. We were securing the barn," Logan said calmly. He was used to the way his mother talked to him when she was upset. She was all smiles and happy until he did something wrong.

"Still, is that a reason not to call?" Joanna asked, "I've been worried sick," she said.

"The one time I stay out late you notice I'm gone," Logan mumbled to himself shaking his head.

"What was that?" Joanna asked.

"I said I am sorry, and it won't happen again," Logan said looking up at her giving her a big fake smile that she probably saw right through.

"I don't like you hanging out with Kendall," Joanna said shaking her head.

"Why because he's gay?" Logan asked glaring at his mother.

"Shut your mouth," Joanna snapped quickly. "You're in trouble now get to bed," she said. Logan held his tongue and made his way to his bedroom.

He knew she had never really liked Kendall to begin with, her hate grew for him when he came out. Logan didn't care that Kendall was gay, he was gay himself. His mother didn't know that though. He had never told her that he was gay. He had good reason not to. She was a big homophobe. She didn't even know he was dating James. He had made sure to keep that from her.

Logan sighed as he thought about James. He didn't know if he could really say that he was dating James. They had a very complex relationship. James would compliment him he'd blush and then James would take him to the movie or something, somewhere dark usually. James always tried to force Logan into something. Logan would deny him and storm off and have Kendall come get him if it was too far to walk home. After that James would go cheat drunk or sober. Logan would find out James would apologize and they'd start over again.

He walked over to his bedroom window and looked across the way at Kendall's bedroom. The Light was on. He saw Kendall moving about in his bedroom getting ready for bed. He smiled at the thought of Kendall. What he had with Kendall was different than what he had with James. Kendall was sweet and tender. He let Logan make the calls. If Logan was uncomfortable he'd stop. He treated Logan like he was all that mattered.

Logan liked that someone treated him like he was special, when he wasn't. Logan really wasn't anything special. He was an average guy with average looks. Kendall and James told him otherwise. They both complimented him all the time. James did it during school or on dates, and Kendall would do it when they were alone. He was sure it was Kendall's way of telling him that he was just after Logan for the make out sessions they had.

Logan thought over the last few weeks with Kendall. They did anything from hang out alone watching movies to hiding in the barn or one of their bedrooms making out. Logan liked making out with Kendall. It had a certain risk factor involved. It just dawned on him. Logan was cheating on James now.

It wasn't like James didn't deserve it, though. He had cheated so many times. He was probably with someone right now. Logan didn't really care. The only reason Logan didn't break up with James was because if he did he'd be able to openly date Kendall. Kendall wouldn't keep quiet about it either. He would tell his mother who in turn would tell Joanna thinking she knew and he'd get shipped away. Logan didn't want to get shipped away. He liked it here in Sherwood, for now. After graduation, well that was a different story.

Dating James was the smartest thing to do right now. Logan was no good for Kendall anyways. Kendall deserved someone better and good looking for sure. Logan knew he was just average. Kendall would eventually find someone better for him, someone more deserving. Then whatever he and Kendall had would end. James would be none the wiser and things would carry on as they always did.

-Perfect-

James tossed his bag aside as he walked into his bedroom. He then ungracefully fell down onto his bed. He had just gotten home. Carlos had bugged him the whole way home about getting caught. James knew they weren't going to get caught. They had been careful and he knew for a fact that Lincoln didn't have security cameras. His dad had been talking to Maggie about it the last time he had been visiting them. Eli was a school teacher there and complained about the budget Lincoln didn't seem to have.

James' thought turned to his parents. Things were complicated with parents.

First there was Eli. James had an ok relationship with his dad, when he visited. However, Eli never called him. Eli waited for him to make the first move. He never initiated anything with James. It was almost as if Eli was scared to push James and have him pull away. James would never do that though. He liked spending time with his dad. He even had Ella and Susan. They were great and James loved them both. Maggie was nice and he liked her too. His dad had what he wanted. His dad had a happy family and sometimes James felt like he intruded on them. That was another reason he didn't visit much. He felt like he was the baggage from Eli's first marriage and he didn't want to burden them with his presence. They were happy without him.

Then there was his mother. Brooke was a hard woman. What she said was law and there was no arguing with her. No one said no to her, not even James. James couldn't say no. He didn't want her to take away his things. He had just learned to agree with her. It made his life so much easier.

Neither of his parents paid attention to him really. James was pretty much free to do as he pleased. As long as he was home by midnight his mother didn't care and his dad lived in another town. Even if he did care he couldn't say much about it.

James had a shitty life. Sure, his mother had money and bought him nice things, but money didn't buy happiness. James knew he came off as an ass sometimes, but that's just how he was. It was his self defense. It helped him not feel so alone. He didn't let anyone in so he couldn't get hurt when they left him. He knew everyone would just eventually disappoint them like his parents had. He didn't want to feel that hurt again. He built walls around his heart and never truly let anyone in. He kept everyone at bay. He kept them from seeing the real him.

What James wanted was attention. He wanted people to pay attention to him. The truth was he really wanted attention from his parents, but they didn't give him much. Eli only paid attention to him when he was there and Brooke only paid attention when he talked about quitting school. That was why he wanted to be an actor or maybe a singer. If he was an famous then people would have to pay attention to him.

Attention.

That was all James really wanted. He wanted someone to care about him and what he did. He wanted someone to congratulate him when he did something good. That was half the reason he joined hockey. He thought that if he joined maybe, his mother would notice him. He got good in hopes of her actually coming to a game. She never came to one though. Eli came to a few games, when James asked him to, but he was usually busy with Ella and Susan.

Logan had been that person once upon a time. When they had first started dating Logan cared about James. He gave him the attention he craved. Then after he denied him sex and James looked elsewhere things changed. Logan wasn't as attentive, so James kept searching for that attention. He kept Logan around though, because he still gave him attention, not as much as before, but some was better than none in James' mind.

There was a knock at his door. James rolled over and turned away from the door. He knew it was his mother coming to talk to him. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to forget everything that was his shitty life. He heard the door open behind him.

"James?"

James didn't move. He just evened his breathing out to make it look like he was sleeping. He really didn't want to talk.

"James," Brooke said again.

James closed his eyes and hoped she'd give up. He heard her sigh and the door closed. James glanced over his shoulder and saw she was gone. It wasn't that he hated his mother, he just couldn't stand her sometimes. She was probably going to grill about him just getting in and he didn't have the energy to deal with that right now. He didn't have the patience to deal with her when she really wanted to act like a mother. She picked and chose her moment. Most of the time James did not like the moments she chose. She just seemed to liked making his miserable.

James rolled over again and turned his lamp off. He laid back down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling once more and let the darkness engulf him.

**Boom. Another chapter done. I hope you all liked this. There will be more to come next weekend hopefully. Anyways review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Movie Night Mayhem

**So I'd like to thank,** _rawbbles, LoveSparkle, KSchmidtluvr24, winterschild11, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the time to review. **

**Chapter 6: Movie Night Mayhem**

Logan pulled Kendall's mom's car into the field of the farm. He pulled into between the two hay bales Kendall had set up earlier. Kendall was helping him learn to drive. He was helping with his parking and turning right now. They had been driving on the highway and Logan had that down. They were using Kendall's mothers car since it was easier for Logan.

"I don't think I can do this," Logan said looking over at Kendall.

"Just relax," Kendall said softly. He was trying to find a way to get Logan to relax. He was too tense.

"Well I've only been driving a few times and I can't really back up that well," Logan admitted.

"I'll be here to walk you through it," Kendall said. Logan sighed and nodded his head signaling he was ready. "Ok, no just put it in reverse," Kendall instructed. Logan nodded his head and did as he was told. "Now just step on the gas," he said. Logan did and they backed up a bit too fast.

"Stop, stop, stop," Kendall repeated while laughing.

"See," Logan said laughing as well.

"You'll get the hang of it," Kendall said. "Put it in drive and get back to where we were. Just gently press on the gas this time," Kendall instructed. Logan nodded his head.

They spent the rest of most of the afternoon like that. Kendall would tell Logan what to do and Logan would do it to the best of his abilities. Kendall would sometimes have to explain things with a bit more detail but Logan picked up things quick.

-Perfect-

Camille and Katie were sitting together at the picnic table when Logan drove into the field. They knew Kendall was teaching Logan to drive, so they didn't pay them much mind.

The two had been hanging out a lot more lately. Things had gotten better ever since they had it out in the park. Camille got rid of her guilt and Katie had been getting better about the chair. Camille was there to help her and Katie in turn helped Camille. She made her forget the stares people gave her. She didn't hear the nasty remarks anymore.

"So, homecoming is coming up," Katie said casually.

"I know, I've got guys already asking me to the dance already," Camille said nodding her head.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Well there was Carlos, but when doesn't he ask me out," Camille said looking over at Katie. Carlos almost asked her out on a daily basis and she turned him down on a daily basis.

"That's true, he's got like the biggest crush on you," Katie laughed. The both looked over at the car. It backed up straight into a hay bale. Katie let out a small hiss as she watched the car.

"Isn't that your moms car?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, ooh he is so dead," Katie said shaking her head.

"It's not that bad, it's just hay," Camille said laughing.

"Yeah, but if he dents the car mom will kill him," Katie said. The two of them laughed as the car lurched forward and Logan and Kendall could be heard almost yelling and laughing. Camille and Katie shared a looked before laughing again.

"So what about you Katie, anyone ask you to homecoming?" Camille asked redirecting the conversation back to homecoming.

"A few guys, no one who really catches my interest, beside I think they're only asking me out of pity," Katie said.

"Katie," Camille warned.

"I know, I don't pity myself, I'm saying they pity me," Katie said. Camille nodded her head. They continued to talk about homecoming and watch Kendall and Logan drive about the field.

Once the two finished Kendall and Logan returned to the field and sat down with the girls. They quickly jumped into the talk about homecoming. Logan said he was probably going with James. He wasn't sure what James wanted to do yet though. Kendall had made a decision to go stag. They all sat around talking and laughing until it started to get dark.

"I've gotta go, if I'm late my mom will throw another fit," Logan sighed as he stood up.

"Well since, you can't drive without a licensed driver in the car I guess I've gotta go to," Kendall teased.

"See you guys later," Camille said.

"Yeah, Katie you got a ride home?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, Camille," Katie said looking at the other brunette. Camille nodded her head.

"Come on Logie, let's get you home," Kendall said. The two left the field and to the car they had parked up by the house.

-Perfect-

James sighed as he rested his hand on his chin. He was in a local diner with Carlos, Kendal and Logan. It was Sunday and they had nothing better to do. James and Logan were sitting on one side of the booth while Carlos and Kendall sat on the other side.

James wasn't really paying much mind to the conversations his friends were having. He was thinking about his mother. She had just up and left Friday night saying she had a business trip. James knew she was probably off somewhere in a hotel with some married man. He knew all she cared about was making money and having fun while doing it. It was where James had picked up his attitude. She always told him, 'If you're not having fun, life's not worth living.'

James disagreed with her actions, but she was right. It tired to have fun with his life. He lived everyday to the fullest the best that he could. He didn't hold back anything. He spoke his mind and did as he pleased. He stepped on anyone who got in his way.

"I can't wait for thanksgiving break," Carlos said bringing James from his thought.

"That's still a few weeks away," Kendall said shaking his head as he looked at the Latino shocked.

"So, we get three days off from school," Carlos said.

"It's still like two weeks away," Logan countered.

"So," Carlos said. Kendall and Logan shook their heads. "Come on James what about you, you excited for three days off?" he asked.

"It's still two weeks away," James said.

"See, even he thinks it's a little early to be thinking about that, beside the homecoming dance is this Friday," Kendall said.

"You got a date?" Carlos asked.

"No, how about you?" Kendall said.

"Lucy and Stephanie are throwing hints they want to go with me, but I'm not sure which one to ask," Carlos stated.

"Dude, go with Lucy she's hot," James said looking over at the Latino.

"Cause that's what I want my boyfriend to say while I'm around," Logan muttered.

"I said she's hot, I can't help it that she was born that way, besides I'm dating you," James said looking over at Logan who only rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Carlos said changing the subject. "So what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Movie night duh," Kendall said looking at the Latino like he was crazy. Once a month the four of them had a movie night together. Depending on who's house they went to it was usually just the four of them. If they went to Kendall's house Katie would join them once in a while.

"I mean who's house?" Carlos corrected himself.

"My mom's gonna be out of town for a few more days," James stated. It was true, she probably wouldn't be back until Monday morning, maybe even Tuesday.

"So movie night at your place then?" Logan asked looking at James.

"Yep, my mom won't care as long as we don't break anything of hers," James shrugged.

"Sound like a plan then," Carlos said looking over at Kendall and Logan. They both nodded their heads in agreement.

-Perfect-

Logan jumped out of Kendall's truck and Kendall was right behind him. Kendall had been complaining about the movie night being at James' ever since they had left the diner and arrived home. Logan had gone over to Kendall's to avoid his mother. She was home and he hadn't wanted to deal with her.

They had their over night bags incase they fell asleep. They usually did during movie nights. They usually just crashed at whoever's house they were at. None of their parents seemed to mind.

"So," Kendall said as they walked up to the door.

"Don't even think about it, the farm is one thing, but not at his house," Logan said.

"I wasn't-" Kendall started.

"Bull shit Knight, you were too," Logan said looking over at the blonde who was grinning.

"Fine, fine, I won't do anything," Kendall laughed shaking his head. They reached the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a bouncing Carlos. "Digging into the candy already?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe," Carlos grinned. Kendall shook his head. Carlos stepped aside and let the two into the house. He explained that he and James were making the snacks and to just go get things ready in the living room. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads. They headed to the living room and started looking through the movies James had set out. They were mostly horror and action films, and maybe a few comedies.

Kendall and Logan picked out a movie and put it in. It wasn't a scary one. They chose a comedy they had all seen several times. They made their usual pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor. Kendall and Logan then sat down on the floor with their back against the couch.

James and Carlos eventually joined the two with all the snacks they had prepared. The four sat down in silence to watch the first movie. They didn't really talk like they normally did. They were all to busy with their own thoughts.

Kendall kept sneaking glances at Logan in the dark. When Logan would look over at him he'd look away. He knew Logan wouldn't say anything, cause that would make James suspicious. Logan settled with pinching the blonde every once in awhile. Kendall kept quiet as well. He'd poke the brunette every time he pinched him. James and Carlos were oblivious to everything.

The movie ended and the guys all stood up and stretched out a bit. James headed to the bathroom while Carlos headed to the kitchen in search of something to drink, leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

"The movie still makes me laugh no matter how many times I see," Logan said looking at the blonde who nodded his head in agreement.

"That's why I picked it," Kendall said.

"So, what next?" Logan asked moving over to the stack of movies.

"I think we should let James or Carlos pick," Kendall said moving over to stand behind Logan. Logan tensed as he felt the blonde's breath on his neck.

"Not here," Logan hissed.

"We're alone," Kendall said lowly. Logan looked over his shoulder at the blonde. He shot him a glare.

"No," Logan said.

"Come on," Kendall pleaded. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Logan's neck. "On kiss," he said.

"Kendall," Logan warned.

"Come on, your lips are just too inviting," Kendall purred.

"Oh please, you just like to take risks," Logan said.

"You should take more risks," Kendall said lowly. Logan turned his head and pressed his lips to Kendall's lips. Kendall grinned into the kiss as he grabbed Logan's hips from behind.

"Hey guys I was thinking instead of another comedy we could…"

Kendall and Logan sprang apart and looked to Carlos shocked. Carlos was standing in the entrance to the living room.

"We could watch a scary movie this time," Carlos said. He walked over to the movie pile.

"Carlos," Logan said slowly.

Carlos just shook his head and grabbed a movie. He put it in the player and sat down. Kendall and Logan looked at one another scared that Carlos was going to tell James.

"Carlos look," Kendall started. Carlos shook his head once more.

James returned and Carlos started the movie. Logan sat down next to James, but not as close as before. Kendall sat down away from Logan this time. James seemed oblivious to everything. He eventually scooted a bit closer to Logan though. Logan nearly flinched when James touched him. James was either really dumb or just didn't say anything.

Soon the room started to feel too small for Logan. He felt like he was suffocating. He had to get some fresh air. He excused himself from the room and told James he just needed some air. He headed out to the front porch. He sat down on the swing out there. His mind was racing and he couldn't get it to stop.

Logan didn't know why he had given into Kendall like that. James and Carlos hadn't been that far away. He had known that either of them could've walked in at any second. He had knew there was a risk, yet he still gave into Kendall. He didn't know why. It had to be those damn eyebrows. Those were Logan's weakness and Kendall knew it too. Hell Kendall in general was Logan's weakness.

Then there was James. He had cheated on James again. He had lost count on how many times exactly, but this time it was in his own house. Logan had kissed Kendall in James' living room while the pretty boy was only a few rooms away. Logan put his face in his hands and groaned. Things were just way to complicated for him.

"You know I should tell him."

Logan looked up and saw Carlos standing a few feet away from him. Logan's face paled as the Latino shook his head. He walked over to Logan and sat down.

"Carlos please don't," Logan said desperately.

"Why not? I mean he deserves to know," Carlos said.

"Then tell me how many times he's really cheated on me," Logan demanded glaring at the Latino. Carlos' face fell and he looked away from Logan. "I thought so," Logan sighed. He knew James cheated more times than Logan had caught him.

"Yeah, but he never cheated on you with a friend," Carlos said looking at Logan.

"Look, it was only a few times and we're gonna stop as soon as Kendall gets a boyfriend," Logan said looking down at his feet. That was his plan. He was going to find Kendall a boyfriend so he'd stop fooling around with him. It wasn't good for Kendall for Logan to keep leading him on like this. Sure, Logan liked the attention from Kendall, but he had his reasons for not dating Kendall and picking James over him.

"Does Kendall know that?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head pathetically. He really felt bad about all of this, and now he was asking Carlos to lie for him. He was just digging himself into a hole and getting in deeper and deeper. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to get out of this one without hurting someone.

"Please Carlos, just don't tell him," Logan pleaded.

"Fine, but I think you should," Carlos sighed.

"Is that what you tell James when you catch him? Or is it different because he's your best friend," Logan said looking over at Carlos curiously. Carlos didn't say anything and Logan shook his head. "I thought so," he said. He stood up and headed back inside. He couldn't believe Carlos right now. He lectured Logan about telling the truth, yet never once forced James to tell the truth. Logan just hoped he could trust the Latino to keep his word.

Logan walked into the living room and saw Kendall and James still watching the movie. Logan sat down next to James once more.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Yeah fine," Logan nodded his head. He settled into watch the movie and Carlos joined them a bit later. He made sure not to sit beside Logan.

-Perfect-

"Wow, she wrote you all these letters?" Katie asked looking at the stacks of envelopes on the table in front of her. She was sitting at Camille's kitchen table with Camille.

"Yeah, it's what her grandmother did for her and she did it for me. I think it was so I would have a way to remember her after she was gone," Camille said smiling.

Katie looked at the envelopes. There were dozens of envelopes on the table. Katie didn't read them though. They were Camille's letters. She respected that.

"She wrote down some of the more important days we've had together," Camille said smiling thoughtfully.

"I don't remember my grandmother much," Katie admitted. Her grandmother had died when she was young. She did remember that her grandmother always wore way too much perfume that smelled like peppermints. It was one of the few things Katie remembered.

"She always had these quotes she would tell me too, I found this in her trunk as well," Camille said pulling a book out from underneath the mess of envelopes. It was an old leather bound book with a ribbon in it to mark a page as well as other little pieces of scrap paper sticking out.

"So either she was wise or she found something someone said and used it at the right time?" Katie asked.

"Exactly," Camille said grinning. Katie laughed at that and Camille joined her. "There is one in here that is perfect for you though that she even told me when I was younger," Camille said.

"What?" Katie asked curiously.

"Never let anybody define who you are, people will only love you as much as you love yourself," Camille said simply.

Katie just smiled and nodded her head. Camille was right. That fit her so well right now. Over the last few months she had let people define her. She had let them treat her how she felt. Up until recently she felt like a cripple. She felt like she couldn't really do anything on her own. She had let people think that because it was how she felt, but not anymore. Camille had helped her realize that.

"You're right," Katie said after a bit.

"I know I am," Camille laughed. Katie laughed as well and looked at her phone. "Can I stay the night?" Katie asked.

"Sure, we could make a fort in the living room and sleep down here," Camille said. Katie smiled and nodded her head. "I've got to ask my mom first though," she said. Katie nodded her head as she called Jennifer.

**Boom. Another chapter done. I hope you all liked this. There will be more to come next weekend hopefully. Anyways review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Sneaky Little Fox

**So I'd like to thank,** _winterschild11, LoveSparkle, Swayzee Sweetheart, KSchmidtluvr24, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Mylittleprincess, and rawbbles _**for all taking the time to review. **

**Chapter 7: Sneaky Little Fox**

Kendall walked into school with Katie and Logan trailing behind him. It was Monday and he didn't want to be here. He would rather be home sleeping right now.

"Cheer up will you," Logan said nudging the blonde lightly.

"No, I hate Mondays," Kendall pouted. They all made their way to their lockers. Kendall looked over at Logan who's locker was a few lockers down from his. He watched as Logan bent over to grab his books. Logan's shirt started to ride up a bit. Kendall whistled and Logan stood up quickly. He turned to face the blonde his face red. He pulled his shirt down and glared at the blonde.

"Stop it," Logan hissed. He looked around and no one was looking at them.

"I wasn't doing anything, now grab your books and let's go," Kendall said laughing. Logan huffed and quickly retrieved his books. He slipped them into his bag. Kendall laughed again and they started for their homeroom when the P.A. system came on with it's usual drone to alert the students and staff of the announcement.

"Will the boys varsity hockey team please report to the principal's office."

Ms. Wainwright, the sectary, repeated the request twice.

Logan looked over at Kendall. Kendall sighed and hung his head. "That's my cue to leave, I'll see you later."

"I'll let Simms know that you're here," Logan said. Kendall just waved to him as he started for the principal's office.

Kendall reached the office and saw James, Carlos, Dak, and the new guy Jett already there among a few of the other hockey players. Kendall walked over to James and Carlos.

"What is this about?" he asked curiously.

"No idea," James said shrugging. Carlos shrugged as well. Kendall could tell they were keeping something from him. He let it drop though knowing it was better to not know. He could really truthfully deny anything if he didn't know.

Soon the rest of the team arrived and their principal, Arthur Griffin, walked out of his office with the vice principal, Gustavo Rocque, right behind him. They didn't seem happy about something. Kendall had a feeling that James and Carlos knew what this was about. Again, he didn't ask because it was better to not know.

"Boys I've called you here for a reason," Griffin said.

"What reason would that be?" James asked.

"This," Griffin said holding his hand out to Gustavo. Gustavo handed him what looked like pictures. He handed the pictures to the team. Each player looked them over. They were pictures of a panther statue that had been defaced. Lumberjacks rule, was written on the back of the panther along with a set of women's underwear and a bra. The team laughed at that.

"Boys this isn't funny," Griffin said.

"Which one of you did this?" Gustavo asked.

"How do you know it was any of us?" Kendall asked looking up at the large man. Gustavo looked at Kendall.

"Admitting to it Knight?" Gustavo asked arching an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I wouldn't deface a statue, I'd do something much more mature," Kendall said, "doing what they did is lame," he said.

"Is that so?" Griffin asked.

"And childish," James added. Kendall looked at James and nodded his head.

"Maybe it was the JV," Kendall said. The rest of the team nodded their heads. Griffin and Gustavo didn't look convinced, but let the guys go. Kendall walked out of the room with James and Carlos right behind him.

"You guys are stupid," Kendall said once they were away from the rest of the hockey players. "I recognized you're hand writing right away James," he added.

"Relax, we know what we're doing," James said calmly. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder and Kendall groaned.

"For knowing what you're doing, you're pretty dumb," Kendall said tapping the red spot on the strap. James looked down confused.

"Shit," James said. He placed his hand over the red spot.

"Your lucky Griffin and Rocque didn't see that," Kendall sighed shaking his head.

"I gotta go." James took off down the hall at top speed. No doubt to stash the bag in his locker for now. Kendall shook his head and looked at Carlos.

"Encouraging him won't help, you should've stopped him. If you two get caught we will be disqualified from the tournament," Kendall said.

"Sorry, but you know there's no talking him out of something," Carlos said. Kendall just shook his head. He headed to his homeroom.

-Perfect-

Logan sighed as he rested his head on his hand. He was sitting in the library for his free period. Kendall was sitting across from him reading a comic book. Logan was trying to work on some of his homework, but he was too busy thinking about his conversation with Carlos the other night.

So far it seemed that the Latino had kept his word. He hadn't told James or anyone about the kiss. Logan had lectured the blonde yesterday about being careless. Kendall had agreed with him, but the point of the argument was forgotten as Kendall started to kiss along Logan's neck. Logan had tried to continue scolded the blonde, but who could talk when Kendall was nibbling on his ear and neck.

Logan just hoped that Carlos kept his word. He didn't want to upset James. He knew if he wanted to keep his mother from finding out he was gay he needed James to be happy. If James was happy then he wouldn't be mad and want revenge. Logan knew James knew how his mother was. He knew if James wanted revenge on the Logan the best way to get him would be to tell his mother that he was gay.

Logan looked over at the blonde. Kendall didn't have to worry about that. He was out and proud. He didn't care who knew he was gay. Kendall had supportive parents. He was allowed to date and get bad grades every once in awhile. Kendall was allowed to be human and make mistakes.

Logan on the other hand wasn't. His parents, who were never around, wanted him to be the best. They expected nothing less that straight A's from him. They wanted a perfect son. They wanted Logan to be perfect at everything he did. Logan hated it, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset them though. They were his parents and he loved them. They did seem truly interested in his life though. Every once in awhile they made an attempt to talk to Logan, but it got rarer and rarer as time went on.

"Stop thinking so hard, I can hear you over here," Kendall whispered. Logan looked up from the table to the grinning blonde who was still reading his comic book.

"How do you do that?" Logan asked. Kendall slipped the open notebook in front of him over to the brunette. Logan looked down at it.

'I'm magic.'

Logan nearly snorted. He caught himself and looked at the smug blonde. He wrote a note down and passed it back.

'I really hate when you do that. I'm just thinking about whether or not Carlos is going to rat us out.'

Kendall glanced down at the note and looked up at Logan. He wrote his reply and pushed it back.

'You're still on about that? Get over it, I talked to him already. I told him if he was going to make you tell James he had to make James tell you everything to make it fair.'

Logan looked down at the note and then up to the blonde. He arched an eyebrow in silent question. Kendall just nodded his head and turned his attention back to his comic book.

Logan sat back in his chair. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He had a mission to worry about. He had to find Kendall a boyfriend and hopefully before homecoming which was at the end of the week. Logan might as well wish for James to be a kind and caring boyfriend. He knew neither of those things were going to happen.

Logan looked up as a person sat down at the next table. He had his nose buried in a book which was hiding his cell phone. It was the new kid, who was on the hockey team. His name was Jett Stetson. Logan looked over at Kendall who was doing the same thing with his comic book. This guy would be perfect for Kendall. If only things were that easy.

Logan picked up a book and started to read. He was trying to think of a way to get Kendall a boyfriend, when he sneezed. His book went flying out of his hands and at the new kid. It hit him in the head. Logan looked at Kendall who was looking at him and then to Jett. He didn't look happy. Kendall jumped up.

"Hey Jett, sorry about that, he startled me when he sneezed I am so sorry," Kendall said picking up the book.

"Right," Jett said looking at the book in Kendall's hands.

"Hey, it was dead silent and he sneezes I bet you jumped a little too," Kendall said.

"Maybe," Jett said looking the blonde up and down.

Logan sat back and watched the two. Jett was checking Kendall out. Sure they knew each other from hockey, but this was probably the first time they had really seen one another outside of the ice rink. Logan also noticed that Kendall seemed oblivious to Jett checking him out, and the hints he was dropping.

Soon Jett left and Kendall returned to his spot. He set Logan's book down in front of him.

"You're welcome," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I just saved your ass from getting kicked," Kendall said smirking.

"Oh, thanks," Logan said blushing. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"So you know him," Logan asked.

"Yeah, he's on the hockey team, he's one of the Jennifer's cousin and new here," Kendall said.

"New meat?" Logan asked, "yet here you are with me when you could totally get some of that?" he asked.

"Jett?" Kendall asked looking to where the other brunette had disappeared to.

"He was totally checking you out," Logan said.

"No, he wasn't," Kendall said shaking his head. It was Logan's turn to laugh.

"He so was, god your oblivious," Logan sighed. He picked up his book and started reading. He peeked over his book and saw Kendall seemed to be thinking over what he had said. Logan grinned and started reading.

"Ok say he was checking me out, nothing could ever happen," Kendall said.

"Why? I'm dating James remember," Logan said in a low voice. It was a low blow but Kendall needed to be reminded.

"That doesn't stop you from coming back for more," Kendall said. Logan looked up and saw the seductive look Kendall was giving him. It made heat rise in his cheeks.

"I say go for it, who knows you might even like him," Logan said hiding his face in his book.

"I don't know," Kendall sighed.

Logan didn't say anything more. He just focused on his book. He didn't want to continue this conversation only to find out Kendall had more arguments for reasons not to date guys. Kendall needed to realize that right now was not a good time for them to date. It was the whole reason Logan didn't breakup with James.

-Perfect-

James sighed as he made his way out to his car with his backpack. He was paranoid and hiding the spot on the strap. He'd have to get a new backpack or something. He wasn't sure what to do just yet.

He got into his car and pulled out quickly and left the school. There wasn't any hockey practice today. Coach had to deal with the vandalism over in Lincoln. There was an investigation going on there like there was in Sherwood. They wanted to figure out who the vandals were.

James' cell phone beeped with a text message. He looked at it and kept driving. He knew better than to text and drive. He had seen those things on TV. He didn't want to be another statistic. He wanted to get out of Sherwood and make something of his life. He was going to do anything to make sure that happened.

James arrived home and grabbed his phone as he headed inside. Brooke's car wasn't in the driveway or garage so he was alone. He opened his text message and read it. It was from Carlos.

Where are you?

James replied telling him he was home. He made his way up to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed.

I'll be there in a few. I need to talk to you.

James just fell back onto his bed and relaxed. After sending Carlos a message that the front door was open and to just come up.

James put his hands behind his head and relaxed. He was glad that Kendall had had the brains enough to cover for him and Carlos. James knew that without him and Carlos the hockey team didn't stand a chance of winning State. James and Carlos were two key members of the team. Carlos was the goalie and James was one of the leading scorers right behind Kendall and Dak. Kendall was just a show off and Dak was quick and managed to get past the defense easily.

James' bedroom door opened some time later and Carlos walked into the room. He toss his bag down and sat down on James' desk chair which he rolled over to beside James' bed.

"So what's up?" James asked.

"I need your help on deciding on who to take to homecoming," Carlos said.

"Between who?" James asked.

"Stephanie and Lucy," Carlos said.

"Lucy is hot," James said.

"Is that the only reason you have," Carlos asked.

"Uh yeah, she's hot, she's got an 'I don't care' type attitude and she'll probably put out," James said.

"Good points," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Well then, Stephanie's cute," James said slowly, "She's got the whole good girl thing going for her and least likely to dump you without a good reason," he said.

"Good point," Carlos said nodding his head.

The two sat there debating over Stephanie and Lucy. They both had good qualities about them and bad qualities. Carlos eventually settled on asking Lucy to homecoming first. He hoped she'd say yes and if not then he'd ask Stephanie.

"Are you ok Los?" James asked as Carlos got ready to leave.

"Yeah why," Carlos said turning to look at James.

"Well you've been acting weird all day," James said.

"Just tired," Carlos sighed. James nodded his head and let it go. Carlos would never lie to him. "I'll see you tomorrow," Carlos said. James nodded his head and Carlos left.

-Perfect-

Kendall sighed as he leaned against Logan who was reading a book. They were sitting together on Logan's bed. Kendall had barged in and was trying to get Logan to go for a ride with him. By ride he meant drive out to one of the back roads and fool around, but Logan was being a spoil sport.

"Come on Logie please," Kendall whined.

"No, I'm doing homework," Logan said shaking his head.

"You're reading a book," Kendall said.

"For our AP English class," Logan said.

"Oh yeah, I should probably start that book soon, but come on let's go," Kendall said jumping topics fast. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to, it gets hot and your truck is cramped," Logan said shaking his head as he lowered his voice. His mother was home and he didn't need her overhearing him.

"Not if you sit just right, now come on I'll make it worth your while," Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Logan said.

"Fine," Kendall said falling back onto Logan's bed. There was a knock at the door and Kendall and Logan looked up as the door opened.

"Logan, your father and I are leaving," Joanna said.

"Ok mom," Logan said smiling at her. She gave Kendall a glare and left.

"I don't know why she hates me so much," Kendall said sitting up and looking over at Logan. Logan just laughed and shook his head.

"I think it started when you and I showed up on the front porch escorted by the cops when we were fourteen," Logan said.

"That was one hell of a night though," Kendall said grinning.

"It was fun, but I didn't like the two weeks after it," Logan said shaking his head causing Kendall to laugh this time.

They both fell silent for a moment. They heard the front door open and close and then a car start. Logan walked over to his bedroom window and stood there a moment until the sound of the car faded. Logan then turned to Kendall with a grin.

"You knew they were going to leave," Kendall accused.

"Yeah, they've been talking about an office party all week, something about celebrating a new product's success," Logan said grinning. He walked over to his bed and straddled the blonde.

"You sneaky little fox," Kendall grinned.

"Like I said your truck it a bit cramped and why go when my parents were already leaving," Logan said grinning. He leaned in and sealed their lips together before Kendall could say a word. Logan pushed the blonde back until he was laying down. He climbed on top of the blonde and straddled him.

"So is James even going to homecoming?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, but now you decided to become talkative?" Logan asked incredulously. Kendall sure had a hell of a time picking a conversation at the oddest of times.

"Sorry, it just popped into my head and I'm curious," Kendall said.

"I don't know he hasn't said anything to me," Logan said as he leaned in and started to suck at the blonde's neck.

"If he doesn't go are you gonna?" Kendall asked gripped Logan's hair.

"Probably not now stop talking," Logan said as he leaned up and crashed his lips into Kendall's.

Kendall moaned at the roughness of it. He then flipped them over so he was on top. Logan squeaked as his back hit the bed. Kendall just grinned and pressed Logan into the bed as he moved his lips with his. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and held him in place. They laid there for quite some time before Kendall decided to kick it up a notch.

Kendall's hands traveled down Logan's sides and to his hips. Logan squirmed at the contact, but didn't tell the blonde to stop. One of Kendall's hands ghosted over Logan's crotch. Logan gasped and Kendall's pressed his hand down into the rapidly hardening member. Logan moaned and threw his head back breaking the kiss. Kendall started to kiss and nip at Logan's neck while he palmed Logan.

"Ngh-n-no hickeys," Logan gasped. Kendall pulled away from Logan's neck and started to push his shirt up with his other hand. Logan got the idea and pulled it off and tossed it aside. Kendall grinned and started to kiss down Logan's chest to his nipples, which he had learned were sensitive. He nipped and sucked lightly at them. Logan let out a loud moan and threw his hand over his mouth. Kendall sat up and looked at him.

"Relax, we're home alone and I love the sounds you make," Kendall said grinning when Logan turned red. He leaned back down and continued what he was doing as he hands snaked their way into Logan's pants. He grabbed Logan's half hard cock through his underwear and Logan gasped.

"Ken," Logan said. Kendall lifted his head and looked up at Logan.

"Too far?" Kendall asked moving to take his hands out of Logan's jeans.

"No, you just shocked me," Logan said grabbed Kendall's head and pulling him in for a kiss. Kendall's hand slithered back in and he started to stroke Logan. Logan gasped and moaned into the blonde's mouth. Kendall took the distraction and slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth. Kendall squeezed Logan and the brunette threw his head back in pleasure.

Kendall loved the sounds that Logan was making. It was hot and he wanted to hear more. He leaned in and started to nip at Logan's neck getting more moans. Kendall grinned as he started to work Logan faster. Soon Logan was thrusting his hips into Kendall's hand and moaning louder than before. Soon Kendall felt his hand get sticky as Logan let out a strangled moan that sounded very close to his name.

Kendall pulled his hand out of Logan's jeans and grabbed a tissue from his bedside and cleaned his hand off. He looked at Logan who was still laying there trying to catch his breath.

"That…was…hot," Logan panted. Kendall grinned and settled back beside Logan.

"I didn't push did I? I mean…you were…and I…I really didn't-" Logan cut Kendall off with a kiss.

"You didn't push me Kendall, if you did I would've stopped you," Logan said. Kendall just grinned and nodded his head.

-Perfect-

Camille and Katie were sitting together on the farm once more. Homecoming was Friday and the guys were going to state Thursday. If they won the school would be buzzing with excitement and they would really have a big homecoming celebration.

"So got a date yet?" Camille asked casually.

"No, I don't even have a dress yet," Katie sighed.

"Come on Katie you can't not go to homecoming. I mean we know the guys are gonna win," Camille said.

"I know, but no one wants to go with me," Katie sighed.

"Then you and me will go together," Camille commanded. It wasn't a question it was command and Camille left no room for argument. "Look Katie, remember what I said," she said.

"I know and I'm not letting people define me, but no one wants to take a girl in a wheelchair to a dance," Katie said.

"I do, you can be my date," Camille said causing Katie to laugh. "We'll go together then?" she asked.

"Fine, might as well," Katie said. Camille smiled and leaned over and hugged Katie.

"Now we need to find dresses, I think we need to go shopping," Camille said. Katie smiled at that.

**Boom. Another chapter done. I hope you all liked this. There will be more to come next weekend hopefully. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. First Fight

**I'd like to thank,**_ Swayzee Sweetheart, loganschmidt, winterschild11, LoveSparkle, caitloveslogan, KSchmidtluvr24, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, UGH, rawbbles, asdas, and rainy dayz and silver dreams_ **for reviewing. Thanks so much they make me smile. **

**Chapter 8: First Fight **

Kendall, James, and Carlos were driving up to the barn. That was where they knew Logan and the girls would be. It was late and they had agreed to meet here after the big game. The guys had to tell the others how they had done at state.

Kendall honked the horn as they reached the barn. Logan, Camille, and Katie exited the barn as James and Carlos jumped out of the truck. Kendall shut the engine off as Carlos grabbed the big first place trophy from the truck bed.

"We won," Carlos hollered. He brought the trophy up to the front of the truck to show the others. Kendall and James joined him.

"I told you, you guys would win," Katie said smiling accepting her brother's hug. Logan moved to hug James and tell him he was proud of him. James shrugged him off grabbing his arms and stopping him.

"Watch the hair," James said. Logan closed his mouth, his smile gone and nodded his head slowly.

Kendall looked over at James. He really hated how James treated Logan. He didn't understand why Logan didn't just dump his ass. Their relationship didn't make sense to Kendall at all. What made sense to Kendall was him and Logan. They were perfect for one another. He didn't understand why Logan kept dating James. He never said anything about it though. Logan gave Carlos and Kendall hugs right behind the girls.

"We are amazing," Carlos said

"What did you do? I scored the winning goal," Kendall teased the Latino.

"I was the goalie, without me they would've made their shots," Carlos said sticking his tongue out at Kendall. The girl giggled at their behavior.

The six of them sat around the truck talking for a bit before the alcohol found it's way out. They were all crashing in the barn tonight so no one would even know. The guys talked about the game and how tough the other team had been and how they had kicked the other teams ass. They had dominated the ice and were victorious.

Kendall couldn't help but look at Logan. He wanted to hold Logan and have him celebrate his win with him, but they weren't alone. Maybe later they'd be able to spend some time together once the others were sleeping. With James around Kendall knew better. He caught Carlos looking at him with a disapproving look and looked away. A small wave a guilt washed over him. James was supposed to be one of his best friends and here he was daydreaming about his boyfriend that he was fooling around with. Kendall felt like a bad friend.

-Perfect-

Camille sighed and looked through her closet. She had yet to find a suitable homecoming dress. Katie had found one when they went shopping the other day. It was a nice white one with a hot pink ribbon around the waits and matching pink straps. It had looked really nice on her and Camille had talked her into buying it. Camille on the other hand hadn't found anything that she liked. The homecoming dance was just a few hours away and she didn't have a dress. She was through her closet looking for something, anything that looked decent.

Her thoughts shifted to her grandmother's trunk in the attic. She hadn't really gone through the rest of the trunk since she had found the letters there, but she remembered seeing maybe a dress up there. It wouldn't hurt to check it out. She thought the trunk had been left here for her to find. Camille had asked her mother about the trunk and she hadn't even known it was up there. She agreed with Camille though that whatever was in the trunk was left for her since Cecelia had left her the key.

Camille made her way back up to the attic and over to the trunk. She kneeled down and opened it. She looked at the things that Cecelia had left for her. There were pictures and other odd trinkets Cecelia had left there. She spotted the dress and picked it up. It was a sundress and it was white with a blue floral print. Camille smiled as she stood up. It looked very pretty and almost looked like it would fit her. Camille walked over to the mirror in the attic and grabbed an old shirt from another box and cleaned it off of the cobwebs and dust. She grabbed the dress once more and held it up to herself with a smile.

Camille pulled her cell phone out and snapped a picture and sent it to Katie. She had found her dress. This was it, it was the prefect dress. Camille was very thankful that she had kept the key that Cecelia had given her and that she had stumbled upon the trunk when she did. Camille took the dress down to her bedroom. She'd have to show her mother later.

-Perfect-

Logan was sitting on the couch in James' living room while James was in the kitchen getting something to drink. Logan was thinking about the homecoming dance which was in a few hours after the pep rally.

Logan sighed as his thoughts turned to Kendall. Kendall was always on his mind lately. He couldn't help but think about the blonde no matter what he did. Kendall would pop into his mind when he was home reading, mainly because the blonde's bedroom window was right across from his and Logan could see him if he looked up from his book as he sat at his bed. He would also think about the blonde when he was out with James or Carlos. Kendall was always on his mind and things were starting to get out of hand. Logan wasn't sure what to do.

James returned with a can of soda in his hands. James hadn't indicated anything this week that he even wanted to go to homecoming. James sat down next to Logan and threw his arms over Logan's shoulder. Logan looked over at James.

"Do I look like a piece of furniture," Logan asked.

"No, you look more like a dessert," James said leaning in and kissing Logan on the lips. Logan rolled his eyes at the comment but moved his lips with James. Logan tensed up however when he felt James hand on his waist.

"James," Logan said pulling back to look at James.

"What?" James asked.

"I told you I'm not comfortable with that," Logan said looking down at James hand. James rolled his eyes and moved his hand away from Logan as he scooted away also. "Are we going to homecoming or not?" Logan asked bluntly. He finally wanted to know. It was a few hours away and James hadn't said anything about it.

"What?" James asked.

"Well you haven't said anything and I kind of want to go," Logan said losing his boldness. He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Homecoming is lame, you can go if you want," James said shrugging. Logan just rolled his eyes. "You realize that it is tonight though?" he asked.

"I know that's why I asked, I thought you were jut assuming that since we're together that we're going, but I guess I was wrong," Logan said standing up and starting for the door.

"Oh don't get pissy," James said.

"I'm not pissy," Logan said looking back at James. "I understand that you don't want to go, but I do so maybe I'll just catch a ride with Kendall or Carlos," he said as he left the living room.

"Logan," James called after him.

Logan just kept walking until he was outside and down the driveway. He stopped and looked back at the house. He waited to see if James was coming after him. When he didn't come Logan started walking home. He pulled his cell phone out and hit his speed dial number 2. He then pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kendall can you come get me, James is an ass," Logan said quickly.

"Sure thing Logie, where are you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm walking from his house," Logan said. This wasn't unusual for them. Whenever James pissed Logan off the first person he called was Kendall.

"I'll be there in like two minutes," Kendall said.

"Ok, hurry up it's starting to get cold," Logan said as the wind started to pick up.

"I'm out the door already and almost to my truck, I'll be there soon," Kendall said.

"Ok bye."

"Bye Logie."

Logan pocketed his phone and zipped his hoodie up more. He continued to walk along the sidewalk with his head down. He was pissed at James. He should've asked him sooner about homecoming, but he had just assumed James would go. Logan heard a truck pull up beside him. He looked over and saw Kendall looking at him with a brow arched. Logan walked around the truck and got in.

"What happened?" Kendall asked once Logan shut the door.

"James is an ass," Logan said as he buckled himself in. "He doesn't want to go to homecoming for some reason so I told him I'd go with you or Carlos," he said shrugging as Kendall started driving once more.

"He's not coming to homecoming? We won our game last night," Kendall said slowly.

"I know he's an idiot," Logan grumbled.

"I'll take you and we'll have fun together," Kendall said reaching over and grabbing Logan's hand. Logan laughed and nodded his head. The drive home was spent with them talking and laughing. Logan never let go of Kendall's hand until they got out of the truck. Logan headed over to his house.

"When are you leaving?" Logan asked.

"Well, Katie and Camille want to go to the pep rally and since it's my truck that gets Katie around, in about an hour," Kendall said.

"This is going be the best dressed pep rally ever," Logan said smiling at the blonde. Kendall laughed and shook his head at that.

"Well think about it, no one is going to want to going home after the rally to get changed and then come back to the school," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said laughing.

"I'm gonna go get ready and I'll be over in a few minutes," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and headed inside his own house. Logan ran inside his house and was stopped by his mother.

"I thought you'd be out tonight," Joanna said.

"I will be, Kendall and I are taking Katie and Camille to the homecoming dance," Logan said quickly as he started for the stairs.

"You've got a date with Katie?" Joanna asked almost sounding hopeful. She was always trying to get Logan a girlfriend. She had gone as far as setting him up with friends from work's daughters. Logan had gone on the dates to put her at ease, but never called them back. He only did it to please his mother and get her off his back.

"Katie? No way she's like a sister to me, and no I am not going with Camille either she's just a friend. If I wanted a girlfriend I'd get one mom," Logan said as he started up the stairs ignoring her protest of him going with Kendall and not getting a date.

-Perfect-

Kendall was standing off to the side of the dance floor. The music was blaring and people were off together dancing, if you could call it dancing. Most people were just grinding on one another. It looked like they were practically having sex with one another. Camille had pulled Katie and Logan out on to the dance floor with her. Kendall had seen Carlos dancing with Lucy earlier and even saw Stephanie eyeing him up. Kendall had no idea when she or Lucy had taken an interest in Carlos, but he was happy that Carlos was getting some attention.

Kendall spotted Logan with the girls and smiled. Logan looked like he was actually having fun. He had spent almost the whole pep rally complaining about James and how stupid he was being. Kendall was glad that he seemed to forget about James for the moment and was having fun with Camille and Katie. He deserved fun especially after the way James treated him sometimes. Logan looked up and caught his eye. Kendall smiled and Logan's grin grew.

"No date?"

Kendall turned his head and saw Jett standing next to him. He had his arms folded over his chest and was looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Nah, I'm stag," Kendall said grinning.

"Such a shame," Jett said.

"Yeah, I thought you of all people would be here with Zevon, I hear he's easy," Kendall said.

"He is and been there done that, I want a challenge," Jett said cockily.

"Well I've been told I'm challenging," Kendall smirked. He looked over at Logan once more and saw Logan wasn't even paying attention to him anymore.

"So I've heard," Jett said taking a step closer to the blonde. "So what's with you and that Mitchell boy?" he asked.

"Logan?" Kendall asked looking back out to the dance floor to his best friend. He still wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah," Jett said, "are you two like screwing around or something?" Jett asked.

"He's dating James," Kendall said quickly.

"That's not what I asked, " Jett said.

"No, I'm not attached to anyone," Kendall said glancing up to the brunette who was looking at him now.

"I'm not looking to be tied down, just for some fun," Jett said smirking.

"Me either, being tied down in high school only gets you hurt," Kendall said. It was what he had learned from his dad. His dad and his mother had been high school sweet hearts that had made a mistake of not using protection one night and he and Katie were the result. Kenneth manned up and married Jennifer and for years they were happy, but it didn't last.

"Smart," Jett said his smirk still in place.

"I never pegged you to be submissive Stetson," Kendall said looking Jett up and down and sizing him up.

"I prefer to think of it as being ambidextrous," Jett purred taking a step closer to Kendall. "What do you say we get out of here and have some real fun," Jett said.

"Can't, I've got to give my sister a ride home," Kendall said looking over to Katie, Camille, and Logan. Katie and Camille were oblivious to him and Jett, but Logan seemed to be looking right at them.

"We'll be back before the dance is over," Jett chuckled. He placed his hand on Kendall's arm.

Kendall glance over at the other three again and saw Logan still looking at him. He was more like glaring at the blonde daring him to go with Jett. Kendall looked at Jett as he took a step closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Come on, this shouldn't be that hard of a decision," Jett said biting on the blonde's ear lobe. Blood rushed south as Jett flicked his ear with his tongue. Kendall wondered what else he could do with his tongue and nodded his head. He followed Jet out of the gym.

-Perfect-

Logan fell into a chair off to the side of the dance floor. Camille and Katie were off with some other friends laughing and having a good time. Logan was glad that Camille had managed to get Katie out of the house. Katie had been moping around a lot and it wasn't good. He didn't know what had brought the two back together, but he was glad they were talking once again. Kendall was nowhere to be seen. That was to be expected though. Logan had watched the blonde be dragging out of the gym by Jett Stetson.

Logan felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of Kendall and Jett. He didn't know why either. He had been actually trying to get Kendall to maybe go out with the brunette. Besides he wasn't even really dating Kendall. He was dating James. What he and Kendall had was nothing. It was just fooling around, nothing more.

"What's with the 'I'm constipated' look."

Logan turned to glare at Kendall as he sat down next to him. Kendall's shirt was wrinkled a bit and his hair was messed up. He had definitely done something with Jett.

"I though we were here for the dance and to have fun," Logan said.

"I did have fun," Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know what I meant," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"This is lame, I mean there's only one reason to come to dances and you don't want to do that because you're afraid someone will go running to James," Kendall scoffed.

"You think you're so witty," Logan sighed.

"Come on, weren't you telling me I needed to start dating someone," Kendall asked annoyed.

"Well…I-uh," Logan stammered.

"Exactly, you have no right to be mad. I'm not your boyfriend," Kendall said standing up and walking away. Logan sat there confused about what had just happened.

-Perfect-

Carlos fell into a chair in his kitchen exhausted. This night had been long. He had gone to the dance with Lucy, but Stephanie seemed to have made it her mission to but in. She had gotten a few dances out of the Latino much to Lucy's dismay. Carlos wasn't sure when they both got interested in him, but he wasn't discouraging them either.

"Mijo."

Carlos looked up and saw his mother standing in the doorway. She seemed to have just gotten out of bed.

"Did I wake you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, how was the dance," Sylvia asked him.

"Like a dance, it was ok," Carlos said shrugging. He stood up and brushed past her and made his way up to his bedroom. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to her. She hardly paid attention to him normally, so why now?

Carlos walked into his bedroom and sat down at his computer to check his email and messenger. He saw he had a message from CrazyBeotch18. He opened the message and was shocked.

CrazyBeotch18: You clean up nicely. You looked good tonight.

Carlos looked at the message before closing it out. He shut his computer down and sat there staring at it. Never once had he thought that CrazyBeotch18 was someone from his school and knew who he was. He had been fine when it was a stranger. When it was a stranger that he would never really meet it was fine. He had never shared his real name or a picture with her. It was anonymous. Now that she was real it was different. This crossed his boundaries and he was uncomfortable.

-Perfect-

Logan made his way inside and up to his room. Most of the night he had been at ends with Kendall. Ever since their fight he hadn't really talked to the blonde. He didn't know why he was so mad about Kendall hooking up with Jett.

Logan walked into his room and started to get ready for bed. There was a knock at his door. Logan sighed and shook his head. That had to be his mother wondering if he had danced with any girls. Logan told her he was getting ready for bed. He didn't want to talk to her right now.

"I just want to know how things went," Joanna said.

"I'm tired mom, I'll talk to you later," Logan said. Joanna conceded and left him alone. Logan sighed and walked over to his open window and sat down on the windowsill. He let out and breath and just sat there. He wasn't sure what to think of the dance. It had been fun for the most part, the only thing Logan didn't like was the fight with Kendall.

"Psst."

Logan looked over his shoulder and saw Kendall standing at his bedroom window. Logan turned and looked at Kendall as he sat there.

"What?" Logan asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"For what, you did nothing wrong," Logan said.

"I did too, I was a jerk and I shouldn't have treated you like that," Kendall said sincerely.

"Yeah, well you were right we're not really dating," Logan said.

"Did we just have our first fight?" Kendall asked suddenly.

Logan stopped to think about and smiled. He nodded his head. Kendall was right, this was their first fight since they had started, whatever they had going. "Yeah I think we did," he said slowly.

"So do we make up now?" Kendall asked grinning.

"Yeah, I think so," Logan said. Kendall grinned. He climbed out his window and onto the side of his house like he used to do when he was little. "Kendall what are you doing, you're nuts," he said as the blonde expertly climbed up the tree beside his house. It was something he had done hundreds of times. Logan shook his head as he moved away from the window and Kendall climbed in. "You're nuts," Logan hissed knowing his mother might still be awake.

"Hey, you knew that when you agreed to be my friend," Kendall whispered. Logan smiled and shook his head. Kendall took a step closer to the brunette. Logan smiled as their lips touched. He sighed into the kiss. This was what he had been waiting for all night. "Is your mom awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to me about the dance but I told her I was tired," Logan said moving over to his bed. He sat down and Kendall sat down next to him.

"You could always tell her the truth," Kendall suggested.

"Kendall we've been over this," Logan sighed.

"I know, it's just a suggestion," Kendall said. Logan walked over to his bed and sat down. Kendall sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, but I'm pushy and you know that. I don't mean to, but you know at some point you're going to have to tell her," he said.

"Yeah, once I'm eighteen and moved out," Logan said, "that way she won't be able to kick me out or send me to some straight camp and try and make me straight," he said his lower lip quivering.

"Logie," Kendall said moving closer to the brunette and wrapping his arms around him. He pulled Logan to him and held him. Logan pressed his face into Kendall's shoulder and let a few tears fall.

**So yeah that just happened. It's been awhile since I updated this adn for that I spologize. I've just been on a roll with other fics adn this was ppushed on the back burner. I am working on it once more and I've got several more ideas I have yet to lay down and more to go. I know a lot of you aren't liking James right now, but he's got reasons for acting the way he does. There will be more to come.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
